Rosario x Vampire 1000 Seals
by The Avaricious
Summary: Fate is what drives us all toward a path that has been chosen by the Gods. But what will come of the world when fate has been changed. Aono Tsukune must now fight to restore the world to what it once was, with the aid of his friends and new allies.
1. Stranger at Youkai Academy

**Please read before reading the story**

Okay, I'm posting this here because my story (mainly my first OC that makes an appearance) gets a lot of criticism from people who don't read far enough in the story to get the full picture before they write a "review" and throw around the word "Gary Stu" like it's going out of fashion, so for Gary Stu's who are already poplar in anime please refer to Naruto, Elric brothers, Kirito, Ichigo etc. (all of which hold more than a few aspects of Gary Stu's) so you can see my character is in fact not Mr. Stu...basically what I'm saying is *Warning, if you don't like OC's who have more than four lines in a story, don't read this story, I'm tired of re-releasing old chapters.

* * *

><p>The story starts focusing on Aono Tsukune; about to go into his second year at Youkai Academy, after the riots from last year caused a half a year temporary closure. A lot had happened to Tsukune in the last year, being the only human enrolled at a monster school, meeting his friends, fighting strong opponents, becoming a ghoul fighting anti-thesis, but none of that mattered to Tsukune, as he was willing to endure this for all of his friends.<p>

"Moka-san…" Tsukune muttered under his breath as he recalled the events. He sighed, "I know it's been a long time, but now we can be together again, I wonder if this year I can finally…", a now crimson faced Tsukune fell silent from the images that ran through his mind of him and Moka being together.

"Be careful boy." A voice stated from behind Tsukune.

"Eh?" Tsukune questioned, looking towards the bus driver.

"Terrible, dark things will happen at Youkai Academy this year, you should think twice about the value of a teenage romance, compared to the risk the Academy poses." The creepy bus driver said in a monotone which sent chills down Tsukune's spine.

Tsukune fell silent, thinking about how dangerous his last year at Youkai Academy was, and if what the bus driver was saying was true, and if so, how he knew this stuff. The bus finally left the dark abyss of the tunnel, and was welcomed by the bright sunshine of the school that Tsukune had been happily looking forward to returning to.

"Thanks for the ride." Tsukune chirped in his normal cheerful voice, and began to walk toward the large building in the distance.

The bus driver walked off the bus and began leaning on the front, lighting a cigar and taking a puff, "That boy is way out of his depth, along with this new presence, I wonder if he can he hold out much longer than he already has." He said exhaling a cloud of smoke, now smiling his trademark creepy smile.

Tsukune

Tsukune walked down the road toward his school through the same graveyard he met Moka in a year before. Finally stopping at the edge of the forest, looking towards the open gate of Youkai Academy.

"So this is Youkai Academy." A dark voice came from the shadowed figure standing in the bushes, unnoticed by Tsukune.

"Eh, who are you?" exclaimed Tsukune.

The figure only ignored Tsukune and continued with his thoughts, "So this is where that smell is coming from, hmm, I'll soon put an end to that, that vile smell won't trouble anyone anymore."

"Excuse me, who are you, if you aren't a student here, I'm afraid I'll have to report you." Tsukune stated, looking toward the figure

"Don't worry child, I pose no threat to you, I am a cleanser of the filth that is plaguing this school, but I'm also a student, so you don't need to do such unnecessary things." The figure then turned toward Tsukune. All that could be made out was a pair of crimson goggles, which flashed in the early sun.

"_Cleanse the filth; he wouldn't be talking about me would he? I'm the only human at this monster school." _Tsukune thought to himself as the words the figure said revolved through his head. "So who are you looking for?" Tsukune questioned curiously, only to find he was now alone.

A loud chime of bells alerted him to the fact that school had started.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late on the first day if I don't hurry!" Tsukune shouted to himself, as he began sprinting toward the school. "I didn't even get to have a reunion with Moka or the others, this sucks." Tsukune mumbled as he finally reached the school.

Classroom

Tsukune sat down at his seat, sighing in relief that he made it on time.

"YAHOOO! I get to be in the same class a Tsukune this year; it's like a dream come true!" Kurumu shouted, whilst dancing around in joy.

"Were all in the same class this year," Yukari said giggling "So this dream is like a nightmare for you."

"We all found out about Tsukune's real form at the same time, so if the headmaster found out things could become dangerous." Mizore said whilst hiding behind her desk, with her lollipop in her mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll protect Tsukune," Kurumu said before jumping onto Tsukune, pushing his head into her breasts, "Because I love Tsukune." she said with a light blush now appearing on her face.

"Get off Tsukune you boob woman." Mizore said before freezing her into a block of ice. "We've been here for like 20 minutes, and already you trying to kill him with those 'things' of yours."

"Who are you calling a boob woman, you, you creepy stalker!" Kurumu shouted at Mizore.

"The person standing in front of me, who else?" Mizore stated rhetorically with her usual cold face and monotone voice, with her lollipop bouncing around in her mouth.

The two then took stances about to fight again after half a year, before someone called to them.

"STOP, we've only just got back, if you do that it's going to upset Tsukune." Moka cried, desperately trying to stop the brawl before it had started.

"Fine, we can pick this up later." Kurumu said smugly, flicking her hair backward as she turned her head away from Mizore.

"By the way guys…" Moka trailed off, calling the attention of the group of friends.

"What is it Moka-san?" Tsukune asked, curious about what she had to say.

"Who's the empty seat for?" Moka continued, causing everyone to turn their gaze to the seat at the other end of the room.

"I wonder if it's the new student that I saw this morning." Tsukune said, remembering his encounter.

"Really, a new student, what was he like." Moka asked, with an excited tone that there could be a new member to the group.

"I don't know…" Tsukune said bluntly whilst still remembering, "He was in the shadows, all I saw were crimson goggles, he was also really creepy, and he also said something about cleansing the filth in this school."

"That is creepy, what do you think this filth is he was talking about?" Kurumu asked.

"I dunno, but I guess sooner or later were going to find out." Tsukune said with a small grin on the side of his mouth.

Suddenly the door began to open slowly, "Sorry I'm late sensei. I had a little trouble finding this room." A deep voice came from the door as a tall figure stepped into the room.

"Who the hell is that?" One student questioned.

"I dunno but he looks weird." Another student mumbled.

"He's not even wearing the right uniform!" Another student shouted, with the classroom nodding in agreement.

The tall figure worse the traditional school trousers, but the rest of his attire was as far from consisting with the uniform as possible, he wore a pair of crimson goggles, and a black mask covering his mouth and nose. Covering his head was a black hooded jacket, and on top of that was a high collared trench coat, buttoned up from waist height to the bottom of his collar. On his hands he wore black fingerless fighting gloves, completing the ensemble was a pair of black steel caped boots, which were covered by his school trousers. His overall appearance gave the class a chill down their spine and a somewhat familiar vibe.

"I'm new here, my name is Anaka Riku, and it's a pleasure."

"He's the one I saw this morning, who I was telling you about." Tsukune said with a slight crack in his voice as the words, _"Cleanser of the filth." _ran through his head.

"Welcome Anaka-kun to Youkai Academy." Nekenome-sensei said in her usual cheerful voice bouncing whilst she did.

Riku ignored the teachers comment and began to walk around the classroom, looking at each student one by one, and muttering to himself whilst taking mental notes.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kurumu asked.

His attention instantly shot towards her, and he walked over calmly and leaned over to her ear

"I suggest you stay quiet succubus, it would appear that is the main source of your trouble." He whispered to her in a softer tone of voice

"H-h-how do you know what I am?" Kurumu asked confused and scared by what he said.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied returning to his usual deep tone.

Riku then walked passed her and pointed at Mizore.

"Yuki-onna." He said out loud, causing Mizore to be slightly taken back by his outburst, he then points toward Yukari, "witch." He said, he then moved his finger to point at Tsukune, which caused everyone to panic suddenly "Oh…., what do we have here, well isn't this a huge surprise." He said to himself in a tone of mocking amusement. Suddenly Tsukune's heart began pounding.

"_Is he going to say it? Is he going to say that I'm a human? Am I going to be killed, is he going to ruin everything on the first day?"_

"I never thought I would see one of you here, let alone alive." Riku continued with his rant, "I'm sure it would be a surprise to everyone here to know that you're a…"

"Excuse me, but isn't it against the school rules to reveal someone's identity." Moka quickly interjected in panic for Tsukune's life.

Without even looking at her, Riku returned her remark, "No, it is against the school rules to reveal **ones own** identity, not the other way around, you silly…" as he turned to look at her to figure out what Youkai she was, he suddenly froze in place.

"I-I-I-it can't be…. t-t-t-there's no way." He said with a different tone in his voice, fear. Staggering backwards away from Moka and the others, his previously dark aura had turned to one of fear, however with the mask and goggles, no sign of emotion could be seen, as he continued backward Moka turned her tone of panic to one of concern, "What's the matter?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Riku screamed at the top of his voice, which had now changed once again, this time from one of fear to one of anger. "COME NEAR ME AND I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD VAMPIRE!"

Moka's expression changed from concern to sadness and fear.

"Wh-wh-what?" she asked in a feeble voice, trying to fight back her tears.

"You heard!" Riku said returning to his deep tone of voice "I hate vampires; they are vile monsters, a plague in this school that I must cleanse."

"_So that's what he meant by cleansing…WAIT! He wants to kill Moka-san, this can't be happening." _Tsukune thought to himself whilst watching the scene unfold.

"So prepare yourself vampire, this is where hell for you begins…but you can relax for now, I have no intention of harming you whilst scared, and in front of such a large crowd. I also can see you are sealed, and I like a fair fight, so at the moment you are as far away from a vampire as I can tolerate, so if you do value your life, stay with a crowd, be expectant of me at all times, and do not remove that Rosario, or else your head will be mine." Riku then turned to walk to his seat, but before he reached it, he turned back to the group, "Oh, and one more thing, keep him by you at all times, he is also something that I will cleanse the school of." He said pointing toward Tsukune. "Not even other monsters should tolerate what he is, and it is a crime for him to even be here." Riku then turned back, and sat in his seat.

"_The bus driver was right; this year is going to be hell."_ Tsukune thought to himself with his head in his hands, whilst his friends began to fall apart around him. _"Am I really going to survive past today?"_

_A/N_

This is the re-upload of my fanfic, and I know this chapter isn't any different, but people didn't really complain about this one, the changes will be taking place from chapter 2, and with the help of my new Beta reader, it shouldn't suck.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario x Vampire, nor do I own any of the characters from said title, however, Riku is my original character, and his image is not based on the image of any other anime or manga character.

Written by The Avaricious

Beta'd by Morbus14th


	2. A Secret, A Voice and A Kick

The classroom erupted, with people asking question after question to one and another.

"What does he mean it's a crime for him to be here?"

"He doesn't mean that he's human does he?"

"There's no way, he's defeated all those guys, like Kuyou and anti-thesis, he can't be human…can he?"

"Yeah, but I heard that Moka did all that…but I heard some people saw it, so who's telling the truth?"

All these questions came to a halt when Riku sat back in his chair and put his legs up on the table, crossing his arms, taking what others saw as an 'arrogant' posture.

"You people are either stupid, annoying or both. Don't ask questions amongst yourselves, what are you going to learn that way, ask him." Riku sighed pointing at Tsukune, "He is the person you are asking questions about, he should be more than enough to satisfy your moronic needs, hehehehe."

"Who are you calling stupid!" A larger male student yelled startling Riku, who fell back on his chair hitting his head, much to the other students' amusement.

"Me now." Riku groaned rubbing the back of his head sitting up, "Besides, what do you want; I said I wouldn't touch her like that."

"That's not the point, you threatened her for no reason, and to top it off you were revealing everyone's identities and blatantly ignoring the school dress code, what the hell is your problem?" The larger male asked, gritting his teeth, the classroom filled with grunts of agreement.

"I'm wearing the trousers, I mean, what about her?" Riku asked pointing at Yukari, "She's only wearing the school skirt, the rest of her uniform is frigging witch cosplay, so why aren't you yelling at her?"

"Because she wasn't the one to openly threaten two class members." An eerie voice from the doorway said.

A wave of shivers went down everyone's spine before turning to see who the voice belonged to, but they soon wished they hadn't looked. It was the board chairman.

"I'm in for it aren't I?" Riku asked standing up and dusting himself off.

"Big time." Another male student responded with a happy tone in his voice.

"Please follow me Anaka-kun." The chairman said with his trademark grin.

"Is that an offer or an order?" Riku asked mockingly with a chuckle.

"Now!" The chairman boomed with a far more serious face, which caused Riku to jump in fright.

"Coming." Riku responded moving swiftly out of the classroom, leaving the classroom in complete silence until one student burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Kurumu demanded with an agitated voice.

"How is that not funny, a supposedly big bad scary dude falling off his chair, and practically wetting himself after the chairman scared him slightly, how can you not laugh?" The student responded in hysterics, being joined by a few other students.

"Because he threatened to kill Tsukune and Moka, and he's going around revealing everyone's identities." Kurumu responded, looking less than pleased.

The classroom fell silent again, leaving the Nekenome sensei, who had been watching the entire thing, to feel extremely uncomfortable, before deciding to break the silence.

"Everyone please be seated, I'm sure the board chairman will fix this mess, so please try to be calm." She requested in a mock cheery voice.

Everyone sat back down, but all turned their gaze towards Tsukune and Moka, who were both sitting with their heads on the table with a gloomy aura surrounding them.

"What did we do?" Moka asked with an equally gloomy voice.

"I don't know, but I hope the chairman can do something." Tsukune replied with a groan.

"D-don't worry Tsukune-san, Moka-san, I'm sure he has a really stupid reason for all this, like he was bullied by people you remind him of desu." Yukari stated with a smile.

"You idiot, why would that make him hate vampires?" Kurumu asked glaring at Yukari.

"Errm…I was just trying to help desu." Yukari groaned, now with a matching aura to Tsukune and Moka's.

"I agree with him." Mizore said, pointing at the student who had been laughing, "I think he's all talk, if that's the case, then he should be like a misbehaving puppy, a few times being disciplined will put him in his place, and I'm sure inner Moka can help with that."

Kurumu's face turned from agitation, to shock, to an evil grin.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." She said, now being enveloped by an evil aura "This should be resolved a lot faster than expected."

**Riku**

Riku stood in front of the chairman's desk with his hands behind his back, to hide the trembling his hands were going through, which was caused by the eerie aura that the Chairman emitted. The Chairman sat in his armchair resting his chin on his interlocked fingers, glaring at Riku with his grin, expecting to frighten the teen, leaving the room silent for a moment before he decided to begin with their conversation.

"I am sure you are aware why you are here Riku-kun." The Chairman said, with a voice that made the trembling in Riku's hands quicken.

"I have an idea of why I am here, but I have been wrong about these things before, and you have a reputation for having hidden meaning to your words sir, so I will allow you to do the explaining." Riku responded in a clam tone, despite the fear that ran through his body.

"You are here Riku-kun, because of the breaking of a few rules, namely the disregard of school uniform, and revealing others identities." The chairman said still glaring at Riku, who was now cocking his head.

"Is that it?" Riku asked with a confused voice "So you don't care about me threatening your students, or proclaiming to be someone who can kill a vampire …. no concern over that matter whatsoever, but your concerns are more on my appearance?" Riku now severely confused, let his arms drop to his side.

"Riku-kun, this is a school for monsters, threats are made against other students everyday, but in most cases, they are all talk." The chairman replied, his grin now becoming larger, "So if you wish to make an attempt on Miss Akashiya's life, then it will be it on your own head for the repercussions of your actions."

"And why would you think that I am without the ability to take down a vampire?" Riku asked crossing his arms like a child.

"Because these student files explain everything that I need to know before I allow a student into this school." The chairman replied, holding up a medium sized book, "This one concerning every second year student there is, including you, and believe me Riku-kun, there is no evidence in here that explains you having the capability to kill, or even lay a finger on a vampire, let alone an S-class super vampire, so threatening her would only result in your own injury, but that would only be if Miss Akashiya is in a good mood."

"And what would her being in a bad mood mean for me?" Riku asked, glaring at the chairman.

"I'll leave that to your imagination." The chairman replied with a light chuckle.

"Excuse me for interrupting sir, but there are a few things I need you to look at." Ruby said poking her head in through the doors.

"Very well." The Chairman replied standing up, "Please remain here for a moment Riku-kun, and I will be back in a moment to further discuss this matter."

Riku followed the Chairman with his gaze until he had left the room, leaving him completely alone. After a moment of staring at the door, Riku turned his attention to the student files that sat on the desk.

"_Take it and run, if you do it quickly he won't be able to do anything until later, by which time you would have copied it."_ A voice which held the undertone of pure evil slithered into his head.

"I thought I had shut you up?" Riku groaned.

"_You can't silence what is eternal Riku."_ The voice responded.

"No, but I can ignore you." Riku replied with a smug voice.

"_Then ignore me if you can, but you know your natural craving for power makes that book irresistible, you know that with it you could become unbeatable, everything you need to know could be at your finger tips, all you need to do is take it."_ The voice murmured with a hypnotic melody playing through its tone.

"Unbeatable?" Riku asked looking at the book with the beginning of madness in his eyes.

"_Yes Riku, unbeatable, you can finally kill a vampire, and get revenge, they deserve it, don't they?"_ the voice asked, now with the evil undertones returning to its voice.

"Yes, they deserve it for what they did." Riku intoned with a voice not entirely of his own.

"_Yes, so take the book, you can also kill her familiar, that's the only logical explanation why she would keep something like 'that' alive."_ The voice continued with its corrupting and mesmerising speech.

"Kill the vampire and her familiar." Riku repeated like a man possessed.

"_Yes Riku, take the book, any further nuisances can be eliminated by using that book as well, so take it quickly, before the old man returns."_ The voice urged with a sense of hurry.

Riku looked around the room before walking towards the desk and grabbing the book, heading toward the window and opening it, before stopping.

"What if it's not right, it just doesn't make sense." Riku said putting a hand to his head, with the gleam of madness dimming momentarily from his eyes.

"_You cannot deny your memories Riku, so remember what they did, and use that hate as your power."_ The voice replied with its hypnotic tone again.

"Kill them for what they have done." Riku repeated, before jumping out the window.

The Chairman entered the room with a bigger grin before, holding a sheet of paper in his hands, staring at the open window.

"Did he do as you predicted him to sir?" Ruby asked walking to his side.

"Exactly as I predicted it, it would seem my external sources gave me all the information I need for this child." The Chairman replied holding the sheet of paper up to eye level, "Anaka Riku, monster class: Teneuti. Personal information: bereaved of his parents from the age of five, suffers from schizophrenia, which often gets the better of him." The Chairman finished walking over to the window to observe Riku running toward the student dorms, "Well then Riku-kun, let's see if we can put a stop to that voice shall we?"

**Tsukune**

Tsukune walked through campus with his friends, everyone using the distraction of observing the newly built school to forget what had happened earlier that morning.

"So what do you think the Chairman did desu?" Yukari asked with a grin.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him since this morning, so he must have been told something that scared him, or he was just expelled knowing the Chairman." Kurumu added.

"Why would he expel someone on their first day, he probably just gave him a warning." Tsukune reasoned.

"But expelling him would be a good thing desu." Yukari replied.

"But would it make any difference if the chairman did?" Mizore mused, gaining everyone attention, "If he hates vampires so much, I doubt that a speech from the Chairman or expulsion is going to make him change his goal, and I highly doubt the Chairman expelled him any way."

"And what makes you think that?" Kurumu asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because his sitting in that tree." Mizore replied pointing at Riku, who was sitting in a tree further ahead reading a book.

"Hey, are you following us desu!" Yukari yelled, startling Riku, who fell down from the tree hitting his head.

"Ooooowwwww, what the hell was that for?" Riku groaned rubbing his head.

"What are you doing here desu?" Yukari asked, in an almost teacher like voice.

"Reading a book in a tree, well, at least I was until you made me fall out of the tree." Riku replied standing up and dusting himself off, "So seeing as it's the main topic of conversation, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking with my friends so go away desu." Yukari responded, crossing her arms.

"Why does me reading a book in a tree have anything to do with you walking?" Riku asked cocking his head and letting his arms drop to his side.

"Because my friends are the ones you hate desu." Yukari replied with a tick above her left eyebrow.

"Who are your friends; I don't remember hating any middle school children." Riku said crossing his arms.

"I AM A SECOND YEAR, I'M IN YOUR HOMEROOM REMEMBER DESU!" Yukari yelled waving her fists in the air.

"Oh yes, now I remember you, you're the witch that is allowed to get away with disregarding the uniform when I'm not." Riku said, turning his head away.

"_He's actually sulking like a child?"_ everyone thought with a blank face. (A/N -_- )

"That's because I am kind and not a jackass like you are!" Yukari yelled.

"How are you nice, if you are calling me a jackass, you stubborn child!" Riku exclaimed, with a tick above his right eye.

"Because I don't threaten to kill people!" Yukari responded leaning closer and gritting her teeth.

"Threats and actions are two different things idiot!" Riku said with an agitated voice, leaning down to her height.

"I skipped grades to get into high school, how am I an idiot, you moron!" Yukari replied pushing her head closer.

"I was home tutored until I was twelve, so how am I a moron, children should learn to respect their elders!" Riku replied now pushing his head against Yukari's.

"I do respect my elders, but I don't respect idiots!" Yukari growled pushing against Riku's head.

"I could easily get a better score in a test than you, and in half the time!" Riku growled, pushing Yukari's head back with his own.

"You bet?" Yukari asked, pushing against Riku's head again.

"I know!" Riku said before pushing back.

The rest of the group watched as Yukari and Riku began pushing against each other's heads, growling like children. Heck, they could almost see the miniature lightning bolts.

"For smart people their pretty stupid." Kurumu sighed.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

"Excuse me." Kurumu said walking up to the still fighting teens. "Errm, excuse me." She said louder, but was still ignored, "WILL YOU IDIOTS STOP FIGHTING FOR FIVE MINUTES!" she yelled, startling both teens who then proceeded to face plant from the volume of her voice.

"What, she started it." Riku groaned standing up and dusting himself off.

"You started it by calling me an idiot." Yukari said glaring at Riku.

"You were the one who interrupted my reading." Riku growled glaring back.

"You started this by threatening my friends." Yukari growled back now turning to Riku.

"Threats and actions are two different things you stupid child, I could threaten them and not do anything." Riku replied with an agitated voice leaning back towards Yukari.

"But from their perspective, you meant it!" Yukari yelled back.

"ARE YOU TWO CHILDREN?" Kurumu yelled again, punching both teens in the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Yukari and Riku yelled back.

"For being idiots, now will you stop arguing like children?" Kurumu asked with a twitch under her left eye.

"Fine…can I go back to my reading?" Riku asked like a child.

"Why do you need to ask me?" Kurumu asked sounding agitated and confused.

"Just in case you want to be evil and yell at me again." Riku replied with a monotone voice.

"I wasn't the one who started yelling at you to begin with!" Kurumu yelled annoyed.

"You're yelling now." Riku replied holding his hands up in defence, "Is she like this all the time?" he asked Yukari.

"Pretty much." She sighed, "Hang on…that's the Chairman's book." She said, pointing to the book Riku held in his left hand.

"Huh, oh this, no, just something I picked up before I came here." Riku said hiding the book behind his back.

"Then why are you hiding it?" Kurumu asked with a grin trying to look behind Riku's back.

"No reason, just holding it." Riku replied with a nervous voice.

"Then let's see it." Yukari grinned.

"Not a book for children, sorry, maybe when your bigger, hehehehe UGH!" Riku chuckled before being hit in the head with a metal basin, falling to the ground dropping the book "Why always the head, I swear I'm going to have brain damage." He groaned.

"Guys." Yukari called everyone over "This book has all the student files for the second years."

"What are you doing with this?" Kurumu asked looming over Riku as he sat up.

Riku ran past Yukari and swiped the book out of her hands before stopping by a bench.

"You are not getting this book." Riku growled before running, stating to run up one of the building walls towards the roof.

Everyone watched in shock of what he was doing, until he stopped halfway and looked back at them.

"Seeing as I revealed your identities, I may as well reveal my own." Riku called standing half way on the wall, "I am a Teneuti, so as long as there are monsters, you are never going to get this book." He chuckled before continuing to run up the wall and onto the roof.

After Riku ran onto the roof, everyone was left staring at the wall, until Ruby ran to them.

"Guys, have you seen a student in a black trench coat with a brown book?"

"He just ran up the wall." Yukari answered pointing to the wall Riku had just used to escape.

"We need to get that book back; he stole it from the board Chairman." Ruby said looking at everyone.

"What's a Teneuti?" Kurumu asked confused.

Everyone turned to look at Kurumu, and then turned back to Ruby, who looked at Yukari, who sighed.

"Teneuti are like Doppelgangers, they can copy monsters ability by touching them, but unlike Doppelgangers, they don't copy another monsters image, and the ability runs out, and pretty quick, so he won't get far." Yukari answered.

"But we're in a school full of monsters, he can absorb anyone." Kurumu pointed out.

"No he can't." Yukari replied with a grin, "Teneuti are naturally weak monsters, and rely on the powers they absorb to fight, but until their early twenties, they cannot absorb more than one monster, and they copy it to a pretty weak standard, so he won't be difficult for us to catch."

"But why do we have to catch him anyway, it's just a book with student files in it, what's the big deal?" Kurumu asked putting her hands on her hips.

"If he has that book he knows everything, about everyone in the second year, and that includes personal information…but if you want him to tell everyone all about your personal life, then we should just leave him be." Yukari said in the hopes of aggravating the succubus.

"So where do we start?" Kurumu asked, her aura resonating anger.

**Riku**

Riku was walking across the roof of the school, laughing to himself observing the book.

"I'm glad I shook hands with the guy who helped me got to homeroom this morning, thanks to him, I'm home free." He chuckled opening the door leading into the school until he felt a powerful aura behind him, turning around to see Kurumu flying towards him with anger evident in her face, "Oh bollocks." He muttered to himself before diving through the open door to avoid the tackling of the angry succubus.

"Give us the book." She growled at the teen that had fallen down the stairs.

"This oddly reminds me of a film I saw once." He said, before being brought back to reality by the voice.

"_Don't just sit there, run you fucking idiot."_ It ordered urgently.

Riku stood up and began running through the empty corridors, as second year students were not required to be in school until tomorrow, looking for a place to hide, Kurumu quick on his tail.

"Wait." Riku said to himself whilst running, "The book, this should help me avoid her, hehehehe, score one for Riku."

"_Just read it you moron!"_ The voice yelled, startling Riku.

Riku flicked through the pages of the book looking for the picture of the succubus, which now chased him.

"Succubus, succubus, succubus, succubus, where is the succubus, ah, Kurono Kurumu: succubus." He said with triumph, "Age: 16, Height: 5'6, Affiliation: newspaper club, Monster type: Succubus, Personal information…" Riku read through the information until stopping and shouting to the voice, "This has no information about weaknesses, which means that I took this book for nothing!"

"_Pay attention to her you idiot!"_ The voice yelled back.

Riku turned around and ducked at the last second to dodge another tackle attempt from the succubus.

"Okay, I am glad she isn't trying to cut me." Riku sighed running down a different corridor, "But how can this book be useful?"

"_Do you really think these files would list student weaknesses so blatantly, no, they are listed in a more subtle manner, so idiots like you skimming through wont see them straight away, what does the information say?"_ the voice asked sounding agitated.

"It says she is infatuated with a dude called Aono Tsukune because she thinks he is her destined one…you aren't really going to suggest what I think you are?" Riku asked looking up sounding worried.

"_Up ahead kid."_ The voice said drawing Riku's attention to Yukari who was casting a cage above him, _"Duck and roll to the left."_ The voice commanded.

Riku did as the voice told him, and dodged the cage as it fell, rolling into another empty corridor.

"How many corridors does this school have?" Riku yelled running from the two girls that now chased him.

"_Pay attention and jump."_ The voice told him.

Riku jumped, dodging a pipe that came out of the wall.

"Okay, how do you know all this, and why have you never helped me in the past, really could have used you then." Riku groaned.

"_CAN YOU EVER KEEP CONCENRATED ON THE BIGGER PICTURE, FORGET YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS AND RUN, WE NEED THIS BOOK!"_ The voice screamed in anger.

"Okay, geez…why do we need this book again?" Riku asked.

"_Duck."_ The voice groaned.

Riku looked forward but too late to dodge, and was clotheslined by an ice bar sticking out the wall. Riku back flipped and landed face down on the ground, groaning. Mizore walked over to him and picked up the book, looking at Kurumu and Yukari.

"Wasn't that hard, just had to catch him by surprise." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Get back that book!" The voice growled, "You need that book."

"I need that book." Riku repeated, before grabbing Mizore by the ankle.

Mizore and everyone looked down to see a light shine around his hand, before everyone was frozen in ice. Riku stood up and looked at his hands, which had now become ice claws, covered in the tatters that were his gloves.

"Wow a yuki-onna…thank you." Riku said taking the book from Mizore and walking away, until coming face to face with Tsukune and Moka "I don't have time for you." He said holding his hand out "So you can chill out with them."

As Tsukune and Moka prepared to be frozen, Riku's hands returned to normal, and the ice around Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari melted.

"Like I said, the abilities only last a little while." Yukari sighed at her wet clothes.

"Well…. this is awkward." Riku nervously chuckled, looking around.

"_Jump into the air vent above you now!"_ The voice ordered, which Riku obeyed.

After a few minutes Riku came to a stop above another air vent opening, looking down into the corridor below.

"Okay all knowing, all powerful voice, is anyone in the corridor?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"_No, so get out of this air vent, it makes you vulnerable if they decided to follow you."_ The voice growled.

Riku opened the air vent and hung his head out looking around.

"Okay, all clear, what should I do after I get out?" Riku asked the voice again.

"Give the book back." A voice came from down the air vent.

Riku looked back down the air vent to see Mizore and Kurumu coming towards him.

"AH!" Riku screamed ad he fell out of the air vent, looking back up to see the face of the two girls looking at him "And the fun begins again."

Riku ran down a few corridors until stopping thinking he was safe, before walking again.

"So, the plan now?" He asked again.

"_Go back to the dorms, and copy all the information, then just put the book back, and no harm is done."_ The voice said in its hypnotic voice again, _"I mean, why would they care about it if you just read the book right?"_

"No, they wouldn't." Riku replied in a hypnotised voice.

"Excuse me, but can you return that book now?" Tsukune asked walking round a corner with Moka, "You're causing everyone a lot of trouble."

"A book is a source of information, why else would I take it other than to obtain such information, if your worries are that I am going to spread this information, then I can assure you, this is for my own personal benefit." Riku replied, attempting to walk past, but was blacked by Moka.

"You stole the book from the chairman, who will expel you for this, but I'm sure if you return it and admit you mistakes, you'll only get as light punishment." Tsukune said trying to reason with Riku.

"_Just push past then, they are weak."_ The voice commanded, and Riku obeyed.

"I don't have time for you." Riku growled pushing Moka, who began falling.

Tsukune attempted to catch Moka, but missed. As Riku walked down the corridor all he heard was the sharp sound of metal, then a blinding light appearing behind him, stopping in his tracks and desperately flicking through the book.

"Akashiya Moka, Personal information: wears a Rosario to seal her vampire abilities, which can only be removed by Aono Tsukune, once the seal is removed she transforms into what her friends call "Inner Moka" who has a more volatile personality, and exceeds in fighting…. why is it always that Tsukune guy?" he asked himself, closing the book.

"_BIGGER PICTURE PLEASE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"_ The voice bellowed catching Riku's attention, _"THE VAMPIRE WAS JUST UNSEALED, USE THIS CHANCE TO FIGHT HER!"_

"What?" Riku asked with a shaky voice.

"_Turn around and fight her, use all the information you have to your advantage, use that Aono Tsukune kid against her, and you will surely win."_ The voice said in its hypnotic tone.

Riku turned around to look at the awakened vampire, to see her pink hair had now become silver, and her aura was almost blinding.

"_Just remember what these people did to you Riku, what they took from you, you must get revenge."_ The voice said still hypnotising Riku _"You cannot ignore your memories."_

"I must take revenge for what they did." Riku repeated glaring at the vampire, "But they are so strong."

Moka stood up from her crouch and opened her crimson slitted eyes, glaring at Riku, who had a more limp posture than before.

"**You think you can declare war on me, push me aside and walk away?"** Inner Moka asked in her powerful voice.

"I said I would only fight the inner you." Riku responded in his hypnotised voice, "If a fight is not fair, then it isn't a fight at all."

"**Then here I am, awakened, so fight me."** Inner Moka replied taking a battle stance.

Riku prepared to fight her until the voice began commanding him.

"_Go for the boy, she will not be expecting it, and you still have an ace up your sleeve, so do it."_ The voice said with an evil voice.

Riku shot forward towards Moka, Moka then prepared to kick him away, but as she kicked Riku ducked under her and ran for Tsukune, who was watching.

"_Now go in for the kill!"_ The voice demanded.

Riku jumped into the air, but was knocked off course by an ice pillar that slammed into his side. Tsukune looked behind him to see Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari.

"You have no chance at fighting all of us desu." Yukari said, preparing her wand.

"_Fight back Riku, use everything you have, be ruthless."_ The voice hissed.

Riku stood himself back up, his goggles cracked on one side, and took a slumped posture, as though he could barely stand, and ran at the three girls, preparing to attack, but was stopped by a sweeping kick to his legs. Falling on the ground Riku looked around to see Moka standing above him.

"Roll away kid."

Riku rolled to the side to avoid the punch that was aimed for his stomach, and stood back up, taking a relaxed fighting stance.

"YUKARI!" a voice came from one of the corridors, catching everyone attention.

From round the corner came Ruby, running with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Attack her, she is vulnerable."

Riku charged forward and delivered a punch to Ruby's stomach whilst running past, but much to his surprise, the punch took no effect. Everyone looked at a now blushing Ruby.

"Ruby-san, what is it desu?" Yukari asked grabbing the older witches' attention.

"Oh yes, the chairman told me to show everyone this, it's Riku's student file." Ruby replied holding the piece of paper towards Yukari.

Yukari grabbed the sheet and began reading through it until she read the personal information.

"Bereaved of his parents from the age of five, suffers from schizophrenia, which often gets the better of him, caused by a previous encounter with an illusion monster, and causes a voice which hypnotises Riku, and can change his intentions." Yukari said reading the file, "So he's not in control?"

"He is in control, but not of his own choice." Ruby answered, "Any illusion monster can further hypnotise a monster if they embed some of their aura into their mind."

Everyone looked at Riku and saw his posture was lazy and relaxed.

"Come to think of it, he did speak to himself a lot." Mizore said in her usual monotone.

"So how do we stop it?" Kurumu asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Render him unconscious." Ruby answered with a slightly nervous voice.

"_Quick, those idiots are distracted, attack them now!"_ the voice boomed at Riku, who stood still staring at them, talking back to the voice using his own mind.

"But what did they do?" he asked confused, "They didn't do anything, not even the vampire." He said looking at the now grinning vampire.

"_Do not forget what they did to you Riku, those vampires took something precious from you, so they are all in the same league, so remember!"_ the voice bellowed, filling Riku's head of memories from the past.

Moka grinned at hearing they had to knock Riku out to stop his recklessness. Everyone looked from Moka, to Riku, who was now clutching his head sitting on his knees.

"Guh…ugh…no…please…make it stop…please…it burns." Riku begged the voice, "Please, it burns, stop…it."

"_You must kill the vampire Riku; it is the only way to get revenge."_ The voice said in its hypnotic tone again.

"**Kill the vampire."** Riku repeated in a demonic voice, standing up and pulling down his goggles, revealing two ocean blue slitted eyes, "**Kill the vampire**."

Riku ran forwards to Moka, who only grinned at his feeble attempt of an attack.

"**You dare declare a personal war against me and bare your fangs; you should know your place!" **Moka yelled delivering a kick to Riku's jaw.

Riku running forward didn't have enough time to see the kick coming, let alone dodge it, so was thrown into a nearby wall, falling to the ground moments from unconsciousness.

"_You must get stronger Riku, and you must defeat her, it is the only way."_ The voice whispered to Riku before he passed out.

**So guys, what do ya think, Riku isn't overpowered, he got his ass kicked, which I know is what people wanted, and Moka did it to him, what could be better, and next chapter will go deeper into things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario x Vampire, nor do I own any of the characters from said title, however, Riku is my original character, and his image is not based on the image of any other anime or manga character.**

**Written by Avaricious**

**Beta'd by Morbus14th**


	3. A Deeper Explination

A cold feeling could be felt throughout the body. A whisper in the ear, barely audible, and a hand gripping the heart, pulling, as if trying to wrench it from the body. Eyes that emitted pure madness, glowing in dark, and teeth that glinted with hunger.

Riku awoke to see a white ceiling. Looking around slightly he could see that the room was all white. White walls, white tables, a white floor, but most noticeable, was the white beds. As Riku attempted to sit up, he felt a sharp pain fly through his left side, before grunting.

"I believe he is awake." A voice came from behind the curtain, which surrounded the lower half of the bed.

The curtain opened to reveal a nurse wearing glasses and a gold necklace, standing next to Ruby.

"You were out for quite a while, I was just telling this young lady here I think that you may need to be excused from school today, but seeing as your awake we can proceed with the treatment, and send you on your way." The nurse said in a soothing motherly voice.

Riku attempted to speak, but a sharp pain in the left side of his jaw silenced him.

"You were slightly out of control yesterday Riku, so Moka knocked you out to protect you and everyone else." Ruby said answering the questions Riku had thought of, "And that pain is due to the kick you received."

Riku gave a confused looked before raising his eyebrows.

"What the young lady means is that the kick you received was with enough force to simultaneously dislocate both your jaw and your shoulder." The nurse answered the further questions Riku thought, "And naturally we would relocate them while you were unconscious, but your whole body was so tense, even after a sedative, we couldn't relocate."

Riku groaned knowing what was coming next.

"Don't worry darling, it wont hurt that much." The nurse comforted walking to his side, "And with this young ladies help we should be able to do deal with both dislocations, okay, so on three. One, two...THREE!"

**Tsukune**

Tsukune sat down at his desk with a sigh, thinking that already school had become dangerous again. His thoughts were soon disturbed by a light prodding at his back.

"Tsukune, is everything okay?" Moka asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Moka-san, just thinking about school, I mean, with Riku, things are already quite hectic." Tsukune replied with a smile trying to remove the young vampires concern.

"Speaking of which." Kurumu interrupted "Where is that moron?"

"After Moka knocked him out yesterday he was put in the infirmary." Mizore answered hiding behind her desk, "He's not allowed to leave until his jaw and shoulder have been relocated."

The light conversation that filled the room was soon shattered by a deafening scream of agony echoing through the corridors, before leaving the classroom and the corridors silent once more. After what seemed like an eternity, the conversation began again.

"I think they were relocated desu." Yukari snickered.

After a few minutes, Riku opened the door to the classroom rubbing his jaw and swivelling his shoulder.

"That really hurt." He groaned sounding as if he were about to cry.

His groan was soon followed by an uproar of laughter.

"Shut up, it hurts like hell, I'd like to see you not scream at a botched relocation!" he yelled at the class embarrassed, 'I blame you for this.' He thought before walking towards his seat.

'You were the idiot that didn't follow my instructions properly.' The voice responded with a monotone.

'You were the idiot that made me steal a book that was returned without me reading it properly.' Riku growled back.

'You were the idiot that let a snobby vampire beat you.' The voice responded snarling.

"You were the idiot that told me to do it!" Riku yelled out loud, catching the attention of the class, "And I'm the idiot that looks crazy." He said before head butting the desk "Can this day get worse?"

A book slammed into the back of his head pushing his nose into the desk. As he sat up to see who had hit him with the book, he saw the board chairman, holding the book he had stolen the day before.

'Yes.' The voice replied bluntly.

"Anaka Riku, would you please inform me as to why you decided to steal this book from my office?" the chairman asked grinning.

"Errm, shouldn't we continue this in a more private place sir?" Riku asked with a nervous laugh.

"Why would we do that, surely if you have enough balls to steal from me you have enough balls to explain in front of everyone, so tell me, and no lies?" The chairman replied, his grin becoming larger.

"Errm." Riku started, looking around at the countless grins of other students, gritting his teeth knowing they will only laugh at what he would say, "A voice told me to do it." Riku replied clenching his fists.

"A voice?" the chairman asked ignoring the snickers that erupted behind him "And what did this voice say?"

'Don't tell him Riku, he is in league with 'them'.' The voice whispered, its hypnotic tone stabbing into Riku's mind, 'If you answer him, he will only use it in the future against you.'

"Why should I answer?" Riku asked in a more spiteful tone.

The chairman's grin by now reached from ear to ear, trying his best to hold back a laugh.

"Because I have asked, now answer." He answered.

"No Riku, remember what they did." The voice stabbed again "You want it, don't you? The countless power, you need it Riku, but in order to obtain it, you must dismiss questions from such a lower being."

"Why should I reply to such a lower being?" Riku asked with a voice that echoed evil "You are in my way old man." He said glaring up, his left pupil now becoming slitted, burning with hate.

"You have quite a foul mouth Anaka Riku; perhaps I should still your tongue." The chairman chuckled with a certain eerie ring to it.

"Remove him from your sight Riku, in order to get revenge, you must rid yourself of such nuisances as this, why else would I have chosen you?" the voice asked, diving further into Riku's mind, gripping control, "There is nothing better than revenge for a loss."

"You have no place to threaten me old man, you are a thorn in my sight." Riku hissed, the fires of madness burning brightly in his now both slitted eyes.

Riku stood up calmly before lunging at the chairman, throwing a punch faster than he had moved the previous day, his eyes never once breaking the gaze of the chairman. The chairman only chuckled to this and caught Riku by his right forearm, before pushing down the sleeve of his trench coat, revealing the symbol 'Anaka'.

"Like I said Anaka Riku, I should still you tongue." The chairman said before placing a finger onto the symbol and chanting in ancient Latin.

Across both Riku's arms a series of lit up symbols that could be seen through his trench coat, the symbols leading up to his shoulders. After the chairman finished chanting, Riku fell forward and was lifted onto his shoulder. Before leaving the chairman motioned for Tsukune and the others to follow him. Tsukune was the first to follow, wasting no time to obey the chairman's orders; the others followed with a less urgent pace, but still kept a reasonable distance. After a few minutes they reached the doors of the chairman's office, and were lead in by Ruby.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I have asked you here." The chairman said throwing Riku onto a nearby couch.

"Amongst other things." Tsukune replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, as you saw, Mr Anaka here seems to have trouble controlling that temper of his." The chairman grinned sitting in his armchair, "And I am sure you were more than observant of the symbols that began to glow, were you not?"

"Well sir, we are more confused by why you were talking about a matter normally you would bring someone to your office for, preferably when the matter is theft desu." Yukari said with an odd amount of confidence.

"The answer is simple Miss Yukari; it was to draw out that temper of his." The chairman replied resting his chin on his interlocked fingers, "As you have no doubt heard, Mr Anaka had a previous encounter with an illusion monster, and if we are to rely on the information my sources gave me, he used his own aura to put his voice into Mr Anaka's mind, to hypnotise him to his will."

"With all due respect sir, why does this concern us?" Kurumu asked the question everyone was too afraid to ask themselves.

The chairman lowered his head to hide his struggle to hold back his laughter.

"Because Miss Kurumu, what ever monster saw it fit to enchant the poor child, has a history of returning to him." The chairman answered grinning harder than before.

"So how does that affect us?" Kurumu asked getting agitated.

"Because this particular individual sees it fit to interrupt with the lives of others, so I thought it best to warn the obvious troublemakers in case this person decides to show up." The chairman answered.

"And may I ask what the chanting was for desu?" Yukari asked in a weaker voice than before.

"I have pushed that voice further into his seals, he should be fine now." The chairman replied still grinning.

"Riku has seals?" Kurumu asked with a quizzical look.

"Yes, it would appear that he has power markings, this would most likely explain his difficulty in fighting." The chairman answered with a chuckle.

"So he sucks at fighting because his power is sealed…sounds familiar." Kurumu said to herself looking at Moka

"So where did you get this information sir?" Moka gingerly asked.

"Mr Anaka's very own friends." The chairman answered with a creepy chuckle.

"Riku has friends?" Kurumu asked with a confused face, letting her arms become limp.

"Believe it or not." The chairman started trying to hold back his laughs once again "They informed me of everything, in case he may begin to break his seals."

"They are power seals; they are not going to break." Riku groaned sitting up "And F.Y.I, in the future, don't throw people onto couches."

"How are you Riku-kun, feeling different?" the chairman asked grinning wildly.

"Oddly yes…my head feels empty…what did you do?" Riku asked glaring at the white robed man.

"I pushed that foul voice of yours into your seals; you should be fine so long as you treat them with care." The chairman answered.

"And what have they got to do with it, feels like they are here just for an audience." Riku grunted lying back down.

"Because I was informing them that the troublesome monster that enchanted you could return." The chairman replied lowering his head to hide his grin.

Riku sat up like a lighting bolt and turned to the chairman with fear burning brightly in his eyes. Standing up he calmly walked over to the desk and placed his hands on it, leaning near the chairman's face.

"What did you just say?" Riku asked with a serious tone.

"I said I was telling your classmates that the individual that enchanted you could return." The chairman answered, stifling his chuckles.

"Where did this information come from?" Riku demanded leaning closer.

"It was just a possibility Riku-kun, so you can relax." The chairman answered, amused by the teens reaction.

"I know you, I read about you, and I know you always hide the important stuff, so where did the information come from, was it Kira, is he here, is he planning something again?" Riku boomed, his voice echoing with anger "Goddamn it, tell me!"

"Whatever has ruffled your feathers so much Riku-kun?" the chairman asked in an innocent tone.

"'He' cant come back, if 'he' does, we are all screwed, do you realise that old man, everyone, that includes you, so I am not going to sit by and listen to you tell me that its just a suspicion, so, right now, tell me where you got the information!" Riku shouted, his voice now shaking with both fear and anger.

The chairmen sat silent for a moment before leaning closer to Riku and whispering something in his ear, causing Riku to stand up slowly, bow, and walk out of the room without a word.

"You would do well to remember that he is an extremely volatile child, so please refrain from aggravating him." The chairman sighed leaning back in his chair.

"**More like he aggravates us."** Inner Moka retorted from within the Rosario, outer Moka being thankful only she could hear it.

"You are all dismissed, I doubt I have to tell you not to inform others of this?" the chairman asked grinning once again.

Everyone nodded there heads and bowed in unison, before leaving the room in single file.

"You probably should have told him that his friends will be arriving soon." The bus driver chuckled walking out from the shadows.

"And why would I do that, it just makes more of a surprise for the boy when it happens." The chairman replied resting his arms on his desk.

"Then we must hope for our sake that he takes it well." The bus driver said with a grin before disappearing into the shadows once again.

For the rest of the day, no more commotion was caused. No fights broke out, Riku didn't make any threats or attempt to act arrogant, and everything was quite. But this silence didn't hold peacefulness to it; it held the feeling of the clam before the storm. When the bell for lunch rang, everyone got ready to go to the cafeteria, until Riku approached them.

"Meet me on the roof, all of you." He whispered before slipping through the crowd and moving quickly.

Everyone shot each other quizzical looks, but dismissed their questions and slowly made their way to the roof. When they opened the door there was no one present.

"What did the chairman tell you of the illusion monster?" a voice echoed through the air.

"H-he told us that he may come back for you." Tsukune stuttered looking around for the source of the voice.

"Did he tell you that he is drawn to stronger monsters?" Riku asked jumping down from above the roof entrance "So you lot are really screwed."

"What do you mean desu?" Yukari asked with caution in her voice.

"What I mean is the more power you have, the more this person is drawn to you, and if he is drawn to you he will kill you, attempt to kill you if you're lucky, hypnotise you, or take something precious from you for his own amusement." Riku answered pulling off his trench coat.

"W-why would someone do that?" Kurumu asked in shock.

"Like I said, because he is insane, and also like the chairman said, he does come back for me." Riku answered opening his hooded jacket and removing his right arm from its sleeve, careful not to remove the hood, "And because of this, he has tried everything, he hypnotised me, and tried to kill me, all I have left to remind myself is this."

Riku finished removing his right arm from its sleeve to reveal a large scar twisting around his entire shoulder.

"What's that?" Tsukune asked gulping

"This was causing by when he tried to kill me, because he tore off my arm." Riku answered bluntly, observing the scar, "But thanks to one of my friends I managed to reattach it." Riku now put his arm back into its sleeve and zipped up his jacket, "Do you see now, he is insane, if I am here there is a chance he will come, but more importantly, so long as she is here, it is almost a definite he will come."

Everyone turned to where Riku was pointing to see Moka.

"Why would he go after Moka-san?" Tsukune asked.

"Because she is powerful, and he will most likely want to take that power." Riku answered replacing his trench coat, "So he is a bigger threat than I."

"So an extremely big threat." Kurumu said looking at everyone, who all nodded in agreement.

"Are you saying that I'm not a threat?" Riku asked crossing his arms.

"Yes." They all said in unison, even inner Moka.

Riku slumped his entire body over into a slouch, and his aura became grey and gloomy.

"That's not fair." He groaned.

"He's sulking?" everyone thought with a blank face.

"That's beside the point." Riku said shaking his head, "You need to be careful, for some reason he hates vampire more than I do."

"Why **do** you hate vampires Riku, its not like Moka hates Teneuti's." Kurumu said putting her hands on her hips.

"Teneuti's didn't kill her parents did they?" Riku asked turning round to look down at the student eating lunch.

"What?" Everyone asked in shock.

"Anyway, I'm hungry, so I'm off, seeya." Riku waved disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

After the smoke cleared everyone began shooting looks at one another, before finally turning to Moka, whose eyes were wider than saucers.

"M-Moka-san?" Tsukune asked walking closer.

"He didn't, he didn't just say what I think he said…. did he?" she asked looking at Tsukune.

"Well, errm." Tsukune replied nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Because if that was me, I would definitely hate Teneuti for doing such a thing." She said lowering her head, her aura becoming darker.

"Moka-san, listen to me." Tsukune said taking hold of her shoulders.

Moka slowly looked up, her whole face showing sadness.

"Not every vampire killed his parents, okay, so there is no need for you to feel bad, it wasn't you, and not all vampires are the same, so all we have to do is show him that, okay?" Tsukune smiled reassuring the young vampire.

"Okay." Moka gingerly replied before her stomach growled "Errm, Tsukune, it, its been a while since I last…"

"Moka-san?" Tsukune asked leaning his head to the side slightly "Is this what you mean?"

"Tsukune." Moka said, her eyes glowing with happiness.

Before Moka's mouth could touch Tsukune's neck, a strong killing aura could be felt. Moka and Tsukune both looked to see it was Kurumu and Mizore glaring at her.

"MOOOKAAA!" Kurumu growled before starting to walk towards her "WHAT WERE YOU WERE GOING TO DO?"

The roof erupted with sounds of fighting, catching the attention of the students walking around campus, before finally walking away after seeing the blinding light, and feeling a powerful aura envelope the area.

"Th-that's not fair Moka." Kurumu and Mizore grunted nursing the kick they had just received.

"**Know your place."** Moka said putting a hand on her hip and leaning her weight onto one leg.

"HAHA, my turn!" Riku called jumping at Moka from the side.

Moka looked away and flicked Riku into the roof railings, denting them and forcing Riku next to Kurumu and Mizore.

"Now that's just showing off." He groaned before sighing "But I did deserve it."

**The Next Day**

Tsukune was walking out of his dorm room before noticing Moka was waiting for him.

"Good morning Moka-san." He greeted walking closer.

"G-good morning Tsukune." Moka blushed greeting Tsukune back.

"I knew it; she's just way to cuuuutttte." Tsukune though blocking the imaginary light that radiate from Moka.

"Errm, Tsukune." Moka said catching his attention, "I was wondering, because yesterday."

"Oh, here Moka-san." Tsukune said tilting his head and pulling down his collar.

"Itadakimasu!" Moka squeaked with joy before biting into his neck.

After a few minutes Moka pulled her fangs out and sealed the wound closed.

"Tsukune's blood is the tastiest." She said smiling at Tsukune.

Tsukune smiled back, before both teens noticed and odd presence, both turning to the side to see Riku staring at the two standing less that a foot from them.

"So that's how it's done, I've always wondered." He said to himself before walking past.

"He is so weird." Tsukune and Moka thought staring at Riku walk past other students.

"Morning weirdo heard you're so weak a vampire can beat you with a flick." A student said to Riku as he walked past.

"Hey, she caught me off guard!" Riku yelled back waving his fists in the air "I'd like to see you do better."

"You bet?" the student asked gritting his teeth.

"I know." Riku replied.

The scene erupted with dust as the two students began fighting with one another, before a teacher cam to break it up. Both Riku and the male student had bleeding eyebrows from the fight. As the teacher began yelling at both students, Riku gingerly coughed to catch his attention.

"Actually sir, I kneed myself in the face to cause mine." He nervously chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"You really are an idiot!" Kurumu fell of the ground laughing, clutching her sides.

Riku groaned as countless students laughed him at, before finally laughing himself.

"Yep, really weird." Tsukune and Moka thought laughing with everyone else, joining up with their friends.

A/N

Well guys, there we go, an explanation chapter, so now Riku is going to drop out for a while and only be in a few scenes, but other than that, not around.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario x Vampire, nor do I own any of the characters from said title, however, Riku is my original character, and his image is not based on the image of any other anime or manga character.

Written by Avaricious

Beta'd by Morbus14th


	4. Trouble Starts Here

Tsukune awoke to a cold sweat. His whole body was freezing, but more noticeable, was a strong burning in his throat. Everything became numb as he concentrated everything to his throat. He pulled himself out of his bed and saw that his clothes and bed sheets were sticking to him. He pulled himself into the shower turning on the cold tap, sending a strong shiver through his entire body, numbing the burning in his throat, and putting the sweating to a stop. After a slightly warmer shower, he pulled on his clothes and ate breakfast, but before leaving for school grabbed a couple of water bottles from his fridge.

"I may need these." He said to himself before leaving.

Upon leaving the dorms he felt certain uneasiness in the air, something he had never felt before, almost like he could feel evil intentions. He stood for a moment looking around, the feeling growing stranger as he did, losing himself in this feeling that was engulfing him, until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Tsukune, what's wrong?" Moka asked grabbing the startled teens attention.

"N-nothing Moka-san, I guess I'm still half asleep." Tsukune replied with a smile rubbing the back of his head "I didn't keep you waiting did I?"

"Not at all." Moka replied with a smile "By the way Tsukune, can I suck your blood?"

Tsukune gave a sigh before pulling down his shirt collar, giving better access to his neck "Here you go Moka-san." He chuckled.

Moka dug her fangs into his neck and drunk her fill, before pulling her fangs out and sealing the wound.

"Thanks Tsukune, your blood is always so tasty." She smiled walking beside him.

Tsukune made his way to school, before feeling the uneasiness again, his whole body tingling, before jumping backwards to avoid something that flew towards him at an alarming rate.

"Good morning Tsuku-THUD!"

Moka and Tsukune looked at the heap that laid face first on the ground, soon recognising it to be Kurumu.

"Ow that hurt." Kurumu whined sitting up rubbing her nose.

Riku walked past and stared at the unfortunate succubus.

"Unlucky hahahahaha UGH!"

Everyone looked round to see Riku had walked into a tree whilst not paying attention.

"_He is such an idiot."_ Kurumu thought staring at teen.

"Kurumu are you okay?" Tsukune asked offering his hand to help the succubus up.

"Y-yes, I'm fine Tsukune." Kurumu blushed taking his hand, before jumping on him to give one of her suffocating hugs "Tsukune is such a gentleman to help me up."

"Get off him boob woman." Mizore said throwing ice daggers into Kurumu's head.

"Don't interrupt my bonding time with Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted pulling the dagger out of her head.

"You'll kill him with those 'things' before any bonding could happen." Mizore replied with her usual blank face.

The two began to fight until Yukari showed up.

"Its no surprise you two would be fighting, perhaps those hindering boobs of yours cloud you better judgement desu." Yukari said taking a very adult like posture.

"With your boob size I'm wondering if all that brain power has taken away your growth." Kurumu taunted holding Yukari's chest.

The three girls now began to fight, leaving Tsukune and Moka watching nervously from the sidelines, until Tsukune's throat began to burn. Tsukune removed a water bottle from his bag and began gulping down the water, emptying the bottle in a matter of seconds, removing the burning sensation.

"Are you okay Tsukune?" Moka asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little thirsty." Tsukune answered with a smile.

After the three girls finished fighting, they all made their way into their homeroom, to find Riku was waiting outside.

"Ah, just the people, you don't mind if I use you for cover do you?" he asked cocking his head.

"Why?" Kurumu questioned, suspicious.

"I tried to go in there a moment ago, but people were throwing things at me, so if I use you guys they won't throw stuff, right?" Riku asked.

The door flew open and Riku ran in, the other students wasted no time in trying to pelt him with food and various other objects. But soon stopped after they heard continuous *pinging*

"Thanks shorty, owe you one." Riku said looking at Yukari after lifting his head above the steel basin.

Yukari gritted her teeth in annoyance before waving her wand and making the basin disappear.

"And now I condemn you." Riku groaned before the girls closed the door.

After a few minutes they opened the door again to see Riku sitting at his desk decorated with fruit, other people's lunches, and other objects like toilet paper. Everyone tried to hold back their laughter making their way to their seats.

"Good morning cla-oh." Nekenome sensei said, startled at the sight of Riku "Miss Sendou, would you mind?"

"Certainly desu." Yukari grinned whilst motioning Riku to stand by the window.

"How is this going to clean me?" he asked taking his place far away from everyone else "Oh you seriously aren't going to-."

Before Riku had a chance to finish his sentence Yukari waved her wand, making a hose to appear, shooting a large amount of water at the teen, all that could be seen from outside was a jet of water pushing a student out the window. After the water cleared everyone burst into laughter, even Moka and Tsukune were having a hard time holding their laughter in.

"Okay, that was the funniest thing I have seen all week." One student said between laughs.

After a few minutes the door opened again to reveal a soaked, but clean Riku.

"Thanks a lot kid." He groaned removing one of his boots and walking over to Yukari "Really appreciate it, here, my payment." Riku proceeded to pour the water contents of his boot over Yukari, completely soaking her.

"Okay, 'that' is the funniest thing I have seen all week." The student said, laughing again.

Yukari and Riku glared at each other, rage flaring in their eyes, until the awkward silence was broken by the snigger Riku had broken into. Yukari unable to resist the temptation burst into laughter, joining in with the rest of the class.

"Okay, I'm calling a truce, so can we dry off?" Riku chuckled holding out a hand.

Yukari took the hand accepting the truce, before waving her wand drying off both the teens.

Class resumed and continued as normal, until there was a knock at the door, and the chairman walked in.

"I didn't do it this time I swear." Riku said defensively.

Ignoring the comment the chairman walked over to Nekenome sensei's desk and began speaking with her, all of which sounded like muffles to the other students. After a while Nekenome nodded and stood up.

"Class, the chairman has an important announcement." She said with a bright smile.

"**In a few days there will be a raffle draw, and seven names will be chosen. Those chosen will be taken on a trip; the names taken will include both second and first years, so it is completely random."** The chairman finished looking at a 'certain' group.

"_What is he planning?"_ Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari all thought in unison.

"So you're saying that at complete random seven names will be chosen and they will go on a trip somewhere 'nice'?" Riku asked giving a quizzical look at the white clocked man

"**Precisely."** The chairman answered grinning harder.

"I smell a set up." Riku mumbled to himself, but loud enough for the chairman to hear, widening his grin

"**That is all."** The chairman said, grinning to hold back his chuckles, before leaving the room

After the lunch bell rang everyone made their way to the cafeteria, enjoying lunch as normal, until Tsukune brought up a certain subject.

"The first years start today don't they?" he asked looking at everyone.

"Yes…why do you ask?" Kurumu asked cocking her head.

"It's just that I was thinking about our first year at the school, and how we all met." Tsukune answered smiling.

Everyone began to reminisce about their meetings with one another, and all remembering their reasons of falling for Tsukune.

"Ah, that was such a good year; I finally got to meet my destined one." Kurumu said with a big smile.

"No, that was the year that I realised that Tsukune-san, Moka-san and me are all going to live happily together desu." Yukari said, drooling at her fantasies.

"That was the year I made my choice about Tsukune making babies with me." Mizore said smiling with a light blush.

"W-well that was a good year for me because I got to meet all of you guys." Tsukune said with a blush "Although." He said, his tone now becoming more serious "A lot of other stuff happened last year.

Everyone noticed he was now looking at his holy lock, and felt an awkward silence.

"It's okay Tsukune, although a lot of bad stuff happened last year, a lot of good stuff also happened, so it's best to remember those." Moka said placing a reassuring hand on Tsukune's hand.

"Moka-san." Tsukune said looking at her

"Tsukune." Moka said leaning closer

"Moka, you sucked Tsukune's blood!" Kurumu yelled noticing the two puncture marks on Tsukune's neck.

"Errm, well I…"

Their conversation was interrupted by yelling in the distance, only the last part being audible.

"No, no, no, no, WAIT!"

A blur flew overhead crashing into the trees by the lunch area. Everyone turned to look where the blur had come from, to see an orange haired, pig tailed girl, with a read uniform and knee socks, holding a giant mace.

"I told you to shut up didn't I?" The girl growled looked towards the trees.

Everyone followed the girl's gaze to see Riku lying in a heap on the ground.

"I said it was an accident, it just kinda slipped out." He groaned before standing up and dusting himself off "Besides, you know it was funny, hehehehe, oh shit!"

Riku ducked the attack of the now enraged girl and began running away.

"Come back you coward!" she yelled chasing after him, leading away from the other students.

Soon the lunch area returned to its peaceful atmosphere, and everyone continued with conversation.

"What the hell did he do now?" Kurumu sighed shaking her head.

"It can't be...can it?" Moka asked in a quizzical tone.

"What's the matter Moka-san?" Tsukune asked.

"Was that just…never mind." She said shaking her head.

Everyone gave each other a perplexed look before dismissing their thoughts. As lunch went by their conversations varied from their usual line up of conversation topics, namely who Tsukune belongs to, or who he will be with in the future. After the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, the group made their way to class, opening the door to a certain surprise.

"Found you." The orange haired girl from lunch said with a sincere smile.

"K-Kokoa." Moka replied with a nervous smile.

"You two know each other?" Kurumu asked looking at the two.

Kokoa stood up lifting the table she was sitting at into the air, before swinging it wildly toward Moka.

"Die Mokaaaa!" Kokoa shouted with a smile.

As Moka dodged the continuous barrage of desk attacks, she was backed into a corner, watching as the desk came closer and closer towards her. Moka raised her arms and closed her eyes in defence, hoping that Kokoa would stop. Before Kokoa had the chance to land the final swing, the door opened, and a question filled the air, a question everyone was thinking.

"What the hell is going on?" Riku asked walking into the room "Most times after lunch is peaceful."

"YOU!" Kokoa growled glaring at Riku.

"Hey, it's the girl from lunch." Riku said in a happy tone "Wait…oh crap it's the girl from lunch!"

Kokoa flew at Riku before hitting him with the desk she held, throwing him into the adjacent wall, before jumping on top of him and gripping his throat.

"Anyone want to help?" Riku asked through his strangulation "No…just me on my own?"

Kurumu and Mizore sighed before growing their claws preparing to remove the girl from the choking teen, but were stopped by Moka.

"Please don't hurt her, she's my sister." She said looking at them with begging eyes.

The classroom fell silent as everyone gave Moka a look of disbelief until Riku shattered the silence.

"She's hurting me!" he half shouted still being strangled "Please help." He squeaked.

"Kokoa stop it!" Moka shouted catching the orange haired vampire's attention.

"Fine." She grunted releasing Riku and standing up "I'll get you later." She snarled staring at the semi conscious teen.

Riku glared at the girl before an idea popped into his head, his eyes burning brightly with the fires of insanity. Like a flash he appeared between Moka and Tsukune holding Tsukune's wrist.

"Let's have you solve this little incident shall we?" he chuckled looking at Moka's Rosario "You're up."

Riku pulled Tsukune's hand to the Rosario before pulling away, Tsukune bringing the Rosario with him, and filling the room with a blinding light. As the light cleared it revealed a silver haired crimson-eyed Moka, glaring at the smaller vampire.

Kokoa smiled madly at the transformed Moka before grabbing the bat that rested on her shoulder as it transformed into a giant mace.

"Now you can fight me properly!" she shouted jumping at Moka.

"**Kokoa, even after all these years you are still a pest."** Inner Moka grunted turning her head away **"Know your place!"**

Moka dodged the mace as it was swung at her head, and kicked Kokoa into the adjacent wall, leaving only her body visible sticking out.

"One parasite down, hehehehe." Riku chuckled at the site of the little vampire's body sticking out of the wall.

"**RIKU!"** inner Moka growled catching his attention.

"OH SHIT!" Riku screamed as a foot flew towards him, connecting with his head, throwing him out of the window.

Riku opened his eyes to a throbbing sensation in his head as he saw the sky above him.

"What the hell did I do now?" he asked himself sitting up and rubbing his head "And that's twice today I have fallen out that window today."

As Riku stood up and dusted himself off he heard a dull thud behind him. Turning around he saw an angry inner Moka, flaring her aura.

"**RIKU!"** she growled through gritted teeth.

"What did I do now?" he asked attempting to hide his fear, but with little results.

"**You called my sister a parasite!"** inner Moka answered glaring at him, her crimson slitted eyes piercing his mind.

"I-I-I-I-I-it was just a joke; I didn't mean it I swear." Riku stuttered backing away.

"**You dare call my sister a parasite, know your place!"** inner Moka shouted swinging her leg again.

Riku ducked underneath the kick much to his surprise, standing up again looking eye to eye with a still angry inner Moka.

"Okay I didn't expect that." He muttered under his breath taking a fighting stance.

"Don't you dare touch my onee-sama!" Kokoa yelled falling down lunging at Riku with the mace again.

"AH!" Riku yelled before rolling out the way avoiding being part of the crater that had been formed "Wow, I guess that stupid voice in my head actually helped, but he did tell me to always do one important thing…what was it again?" he asked himself before seeing the mace swung at him again "Oh yeah." He sighed knowing what was to happen

The mace threw Riku across the ground like a skimming stone before he came to a stop hitting his head against a tree.

"Pay attention." He groaned before standing up rubbing his head.

He turned around to see the two vampires standing side-by-side glaring at him, each with a fighting stance. Looking around Riku quickly saw his plan unfolding and decided to put it into motion.

"**A frontal attack? You're braver than I thought."** Moka chuckled before running towards Riku, preparing another kick whilst Kokoa prepared to attack with her weapon again.

As the two vampires each swung for their attacks, Riku ducked underneath and skidded across the ground, grabbing each vampire by the ankles, but was halted into a stop as the two didn't fall over as he had previously intended.

"Oh this is gonna hurt." He groaned looking up at the now enraged vampires.

Kokoa broke her leg away, allowing inner Moka to throw Riku into a nearby tree, watching as he fell into a heap, gingerly standing up, only to see inner Moka glaring at him again.

"**Know your place!" **inner Moka yelled again throwing another kick, which Riku ducked under again.

"Hehehehe, you missed." Riku chuckled looking at inner Moka, before being interrupted by creaking "Oh that's just not fair." He groaned watching the tree fall towards him.

After the dust cloud cleared, everyone saw the limbs of Riku sticking out from the sides of the tree branch that had landed on him.

"You really are an idiot for trying to fight them both at once." Kurumu chuckled walking away.

As everyone turned to walk away, Kokoa and inner Moka heard rustling behind them, turning around to see Riku lifting the tree above his head, his broken goggles revealing his golden eyes.

"Troll powers finally come in use, hehehe." He chuckled to himself as he threw the tree at the two vampires, watching another dust cloud erupt into the air.

After his eyes returned to normal, Riku began walking towards the tree branch, expecting to see the same sight the others saw with him, only to find the two were missing, looking to his left seeing Kokoa with a spiked baseball bat preparing a swing.

"Why me?" he asked before being hit by the bat, hearing Kokoa yell "STRIKE!" as she hit him.

As Riku neared inner Moka, everyone winced at the kick he received, throwing him team rocket style into the air, before coming back down into a nearby tree, cracking it through the middle before falling into a heap. Riku pulled himself into a kneel removing his broken goggles groaning.

"Ah well." He said in a very upbeat voice "At least I didn't hit my head." Before he could stand up he heard creaking behind him "I hate karma." He sighed before being hit on the head by the falling tree "I swear this is why I'm an idiot." He whined from under the branch.

Everyone was mildly chuckling at the sight until inner Moka turned to Tsukune who had just arrived with the others.

"**You should remind him I won't ever go easy on him."** She coldly said before grabbing the Rosario from his hands **"Otherwise he really 'is' going to end up brain dead."** She chuckled replacing the Rosario, reverting back to outer Moka and falling into Tsukune's arms.

"Can someone please give me a hand?" A muffled voice came from under the fallen tree "If its not, TOO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Kurumu assisted Mizore in cutting the tree into a more manageable size for them to lift, removing it to find Riku was face first in the ground.

"Do you like mud baths?" Mizore joked, still holding her usual blank face.

"Time and place." Riku groaned standing up and dusting himself off.

"Errm Riku." Kurumu said motioning towards his back.

"What?" Riku asked before taking off his trench coat to see what she had been talking about "Oh, dammit!" he yelled noticing the large tear in his coat.

"Looks like you're stuck with the blazer desu." Yukari giggled at the teen's misfortune.

"Nah, I have back ups." Riku replied before walking towards Tsukune "Tell her this was…a draw."

"You wish." Kurumu chortled.

"Do better if you can, by all means." Riku mock bowed before walking away.

As everyone watched Riku walk away, they all turned to Tsukune before smiling at the position they were in, knowing Moka would be unable to intervene.

"Tsu-ku-ne." Kurumu called in a seductive voice "Why don't you lie Moka down in the infirmary, and we can go enjoy ourselves."

"Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Kurumu, I can't do that, she will be expecting me to be here when she wakes up." The red-faced teen responded, _"Why is it taking so long for her to wake up?" _he thought.

"Tsukune wouldn't want to come with you anyway." Mizore said grabbing hold of one of Tsukune's arms "he wants to come with me and…"

Mizore began whispering into Tsukune's ears, his blush growing brighter and brighter, until finally a nosebleed broke out. Without the others realising, Moka had woken up and caught the smell of Tsukune's blood.

"Tsukune." Moka mumbled slowly lifting her head.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune said perplexed.

"Itadakimasu!" Moka said happily before biting into Tsukune's neck.

School Rooftop

Two people stood watching the scene unfold, covering their ears as Kurumu's deafening scream of "MOKA!" filled the air, before laughing to themselves.

"So." The girl started still looking down. "Do you think he's here?"

"We won't know until we look, and he said he would be here, didn't he?" the male asked looking towards the girl.

"But he did say he didn't want us to follow, so he wore different clothes so we wouldn't recognise him, plus he said he was looking for someone." The girl replied still looking down, now watching a fight break out between the girls below "Do you think he is doing it because of 'him'?"

"Maybe, but we need to remember the search we were entrusted with, so if he is here, we need to stop him with his stupid one." The male replied now looking back down.

"Do you think we will find them easily?" the girl asked now looking at the male.

"No, but we have to find them, otherwise 'he' will gain control of what is theirs." The male replied looking back "And besides, the task of looking for the four dormant vampire lords will never be easy, especially after a time alteration screwed it up, otherwise we wouldn't be looking for them in the first place."

"But that's why we need him, because he is the best if he's given the time, and I still need to give him something." The girl smiled "So, where do we start?"

* * *

><p><em>(AN)_

So, more Riku bashing, and more mystery, and finally the revelation of the new story line, now, Riku shall disappear completely for a few chapters, before coming back into the flow, I know I said that last time, but my beta reader gave me an idea I couldn't refuse. And until next time, R&R tell me what you guys want, etc. etc..

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario x Vampire, nor do I own any of the characters from said title, however, Riku is my original character, and his image is not based on the image of any other anime or manga character.


	5. Another To Follow

Tsukune sat in the newspaper clubroom, talking with everyone about what they could write about for the upcoming first newspaper of the year, but all were without ideas of what could be used.

"We could do it on troublesome students." Kurumu suggested.

"I don't think students would be too happy about us saying that they are troublesome." Tsukune replied rubbing the back of his head nervously "Plus it could cause trouble for the club."

"Well what about pre set test days desu?" Yukari asked with genuine curiosity of the idea.

"I doubt the first thing people want to read in the first newspaper of the year is test days." Kurumu sighed at the little witches suggestion "Sometimes I swear tests are all you ever think about."

As a fight broke out between the two girls, Tsukune sighed to himself looking out the window. Gin sat watching the fight ensue, all to amused, and slightly aroused by the fight, but noticed the sighed from Tsukune, and decided to do his job as club leader properly, and help with any problems he could.

"Yo Tsukune, you got a minute?" the werewolf asked standing by the door.

Tsukune nodded and followed gin out the door, leaving the girls silent and suspicious of what the perverted werewolf was planning, but knew Gin had learnt his lesson since the first time he tried to pull anything against Tsukune. Gin lead Tsukune further and further away from the clubroom, eventually taking him to the back of the school buildings, knowing that because it was class time, he could have a proper man to man talk with Tsukune in peace.

"Why did you bring me here Gin-sempai…your not planning something like you were last time are you?" Tsukune asked, cautious of the werewolf's actions.

"Nah nothing like that, I was just gonna ask what the sigh was for back in the clubroom." Gin replied waving off the Tsukune's suspicion.

"Well, its just that even after all we have been through, the girls always seem to end up fighting with each other, and the stress of deciding what to put into the newspaper is only making things worse." Tsukune sighed lowering his head.

"Well don't worry about the newspaper, but the whole girls fighting dilemma, the problem is your indecisiveness." Gin said causing Tsukune to give him an odd look "I just mean that because you cant decide on who your gonna chose, those girls in love are having a hard time dealing with it, and so are fighting for your attention."

Tsukune wondered to himself hearing his sempai's advice, why he couldn't be helpful like this all the time, instead of peeping up girls skirts all the time, or taking perverted pictures of girls without them knowing it.

"Well I don't quite know how to solve that problem yet myself." Tsukune half chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I gotta hand it to ya Tsukune, you're one lucky guy ya know that." Gin chuckled crossing his arms "Its like ya just attract girls randomly, any other guy would kill to be in your position."

"I don't attract random girls." Tsukune replied with a smile.

"Excuse me, cutie!" a voice called from behind.

Tsukune and Gin turned around to see a cute girl running towards them, but both noticed from the beginning that the girl was moving straight towards Tsukune.

"You were saying." Gin said glaring at Tsukune _"You lucky bastard." _He was secretly thinking.

"Errm, which one of us are you calling?" Tsukune asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck, feeling the jealousy and anger inside Gin building.

"Why you of course." The girl responded finally stopping a few feet away from Tsukune.

Now that she was so close, Tsukune and Gin could get a better look at her. She was wearing the normal uniform, but the blazer was slightly tighter than normal, outlining her figure better, her breast competing with Kurumu's. Her hair went down to the top of her shoulders, with her bangs parting from the right. The left bang sweeping across her fore head, with a few strands of hair dropping down between her eyes, her left bang outlining her face perfectly. Her eyes were a beautiful grey, almost mesmerising to look at, complementing the cute round face she had, and the adorable smile she wore. Around her neck hung a gold pendant that she let dangle in between the 'V' shape that formed in her slightly open shirt.

"What can we help you with madam?" Gin asked, not wasting any time in attempting to throw himself into the conversation.

"I guess you can help too." The girl chuckled reaching into one of her blazer pockets. "I'm new here, so I was wondering if you would direct me to the student dorms, I just finished talking with the head master, and I forgot to ask, so I thought to ask the first person I saw, and after I followed you two, I asked you."

Gin looked at Tsukune, seeing Tsukune was giving him a look as if to say Gin could have her, Gin accepted this offer all to happily.

"I would be more than happy to show you to the dorms, what else is a gentleman for." Gin said smiling sweetly at her, noticing the girl looking at him with wondering eyes.

"I was actually hoping for the cutie here to show me." The girl giggled taking hold of one of Tsukune's arms "C'mon, lets go." She said pulling Tsukune away.

Walking away neither students noticed the frozen Gin, his left eye twitching before he began grabbing his hair in frustration.

"Why does Tsukune get all the luck!" the frustrated werewolf shouted "where am I going wrong?"

Tsukune

The new girl was clinging to Tsukune's arm, practically leading 'him' to the dorms, but all that ran through the confused teens mind was how it reminded him of when he first met Moka, and how she clung to him like this.

"Wow, they look pretty big." The girl said in awe looking at the dorm buildings "How big are the rooms?"

"W-well it depends, some rooms are smaller than others, mine is just a medium." Tsukune answered blushing slightly from the close contact he was receiving, the girl giggling taking note of this.

"Oh, silly me how could I forget." The girl said to herself before releasing Tsukune's arm and standing in front of him "My name is Shimizu Runa, pleasure to meet your."

Tsukune shook Runa's extended hand smiling back at her, until she grabbed hold of his arm again.

"Let's go back now, I don't think we should skip school, I just asked you because you looked like you weren't busy, and you're a cutie." Runa smiled pulling Tsukune back towards the school.

"_I take it back, this reminds me of when I first met Mizore, just without the creepy stalkerness."_ Tsukune thought with a nervous smile.

Upon arriving at the school Tsukune bean to wonder how the others would react to a new – rather attractive – girl was doing hanging around him.

"Tsukune!" a familiar voice called out, which he recognised to be Kurumu.

"_Runa is on my other side, so long as I can get her to let go before Kurumu gets here things might be okay."_ Tsukune frantically thought, but little did he know, he was very wrong.

"Oh, is this your friend?" Runa asked leaning forward to look at Kurumu from behind Tsukune.

"_This is going to get ugly."_ Tsukune thought abandoning any thought of hope.

Kurumu stopped dead in her tracks and began to stare at Runa, still wearing her smile, before she walked up to Tsukune and grabbed his arm, still looking at the new girl.

"Who are you, and why are you hanging around my destined one?" Kurumu asked, still wearing her hollow smile.

"He was showing me around, and because he is cute I decided to stay with him for a while, I can see why you like him, he's very muscular." Runa giggle, rubbing Tsukune's arm, causing a blush to spread furiously across his face.

Tsukune looked down to the two girls, Runa still smiling, but Kurumu was now wearing a scowl and clinging harder to Tsukune's arm.

"Errm, Kurumu?" Tsukune tried getting the girls attention, only to be pulled towards the blue haired girl, causing Runa to lose her grip.

"Tsukune is mine, so give up." Kurumu growled glaring at the girl.

"Awww, are you two a couple, that's really cute." Runa said in a happy voice, not once losing her smile.

Tsukune began to regain his composure after being pulled so hard and looked back at Runa, his blush returning.

"N-n-no, were not-."

Tsukune didn't have time to correct the girl's assumption before Kurumu butted over.

"Yes we are, Tsukune is my destined one, so we are going to be married once we leave school." Kurumu said with pride evident in her voice.

"What are you talking about Kurumu, Tsukune is my husband." Mizore said walking out from behind a nearby tree.

"He's already married?" Runa asked looking confused.

"Tsukune-san is with me and Moka-san desu!" Yukari called pulling Moka along toward the now growing group.

Tsukune was sweating nervously now that the girls were now engaged in tug-of-war, but using him. Runa looked at Tsukune with a cold stare before breaking into a smile.

"I've never seen a guy involved in polygamy before." She said with a beaming smile.

Tsukune took advantage of the pause the girls had at the comment to pull himself free, preparing to set things straight.

"I'm not actually involved with any of these girls." Tsukune began, feeling the sadness fill the air behind him "We are just friends."

Runa's smile only grew as she clapped her hands together.

"So you have a harem, that's amazing." She said giggling.

"So are you a new member to Tsukune-san's harem desu?" Yukari asked now clinging to Tsukune's waist.

"No thanks', I'm more of a taker, not a follower." Runa giggled looking at the girls retake their positions of holding Tsukune "But I do think he's cute."

Sitting in the nearby bushes Gin was taking up his position to start a new photo collection to add to his student's photos. Preparing his camera and camouflage he zoomed in, attempting to get a shot under Runa's skirt however wasn't at the right angle. After a few moments of shifting around, finally getting the right angle, he prepared to take his picture, but was surprised when a stone shot into his head knocking him out.

"_W-what the hell was that?"_ was the last thing that went through his mind before he was enveloped by darkness.

Runa giggled to herself knowing what had happened, and proceeded to follow the others back to the clubroom.

"Can I see what you guys do?" she asked enthusiastically.

Kurumu glared at her not believing she wasn't after Tsukune, however, Moka beamed at her more than happy to show her the clubroom.

"Of course." Moka said leading the way.

**Gin**

Gin awoke to being pulled down the road towards the student dorms. Looking down he saw a hand wrapped around his ankle, belonging to a large male, his hair leading down to the base of his neck, but most noticeably, he was wearing the school uniform. The male stopped and released Gin's ankle staring off ahead.

"So you're finally awake, took you long enough, although slightly my fault." The male said turning around.

His eyes were a deep blue, and his hair was a collection of dark brown and blonde highlights. His blazer with unbuttoned, and his shirt was un-tucked, and the first few buttons were undone, leaving his tie loose.

"Who are you?" Gin asked pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Terribly sorry, allow me to introduce myself, I am a new student here, my name is Sasaki Kira." Kira bowed "And you are?" he asked cocking his head.

"Morioka Ginei." Gin replied standing up offering his hand.

Kira took the offer, shaking Gin's hand with enthusiasm.

"I apologize for earlier, but I just couldn't have you perving on my friend." Kira chuckled.

"Your friend?" Gin repeated looking back at the male.

"Runa, the one you were about to take a photo of, we transferred here together, we were given a task by our eldars to collect people for a…." Kira finished mid sentence glaring at a nearby tree

"For a?" Gin repeated hoping for a continued answer, but didn't receive one.

Kira nodded his head toward the tree, Gin taking the hint turned his gaze toward the tree, understanding that they were not alone.

"I think it's best to discuss this in privacy." Kira replied still looking toward the tree "Don't you?"

Gin nodded, leading Kira toward the dorms.

**Tsukune**

"You came here with a friend, do we know them?" Tsukune asked finishing his article.

"Doubt it, they started today like me, we transferred together." Runa replied with a smile, sitting on the desk beside Tsukune swinging her legs back and forth like a pendulum.

"So where did you transfer from desu?" Yukari asked waving her wand to lift a box onto one of the many shelves in the room.

"My home town, it's in the lower region of Japan, its sort of a mixed town of all sorts of Youkai, and although we had our own schools there, we decided coming to a school with such a high success rate would be better." Runa replied still smiling.

"So what does your friend look like?" Kurumu asked moving a few items off of her desk

"He has brown hair with blonde highlights, and blue eyes." Runa answered with a look of thought across her face.

"Anything else?" Kurumu asked leaning her elbows on her desk, and resting her chin in her hands.

"He wears his uniform like a slob." Runa replied with a sigh "Which is a shame really because he could be really attractive."

"So do you know what class you being put into?" Moka asked looking up from her work, sitting next to Tsukune.

"We're being put into class 2 – C." Runa replied smiling again "So what class are you guys in?"

**Gin**

"Well, sounds like a tricky thing to do." Gin said letting out a long breathe.

"Well, that's why we need help, and that's why were here." Kira replied.

"So this Eien guy, what he like?" Gin asked leaning back in his chair.

"In a word, a lunatic." Kira replied chuckling "But in more detail, he just does what he wants, and he is a danger to everyone in our town, that's why we need help."

"Well, you definitely came to the right place, and I know just the people for you to meet." Gin said chuckling to himself.

"But first, I want to establish a general idea about this school, its dangers, those that implement these dangers, those that deal with these troublesome individuals, and if they deal with them well enough for them to behave, after that, I will meet these people you know, if I haven't already met them." Kira replied leaning his arm on the table "But more over Mr. Morioka, what are the girls like in this school?"

Gins eye's widened to the size of dinner plates as he shot himself into an upright sitting position.

"You knocked me out for being a perv." Gin said with a noticeable twitch under his eye.

"No, I knocked you out for perving on _my_ friend, but moreover, because you did it all wrong, you have the motivation, but you lack the skill, and that, is where I come in." Kira replied with a wink.

Gin sat silent for a few moments before standing up and offering his hand to the still sitting teen "I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

* * *

><p><em>(AN)_

There you go guys, a chapter without the annoying Riku, and new character introductions, and these guys wont be anywhere near as annoying as Riku, so I hope this is cool for you guys ^^


	6. 2 Steps Forward, 1 Step Into Business

Tsukune awoke peacefully as the cold morning air made its way through his slightly open window. He gave a sigh of content as he rolled into a warm place of his bed, resting his head onto a part of his pillow that had slipped down in the night

"_After the way I've been waking up this week this is a nice change"_ he thought realising the thirst had subsided again "Ugh, but I have to get up for school." He moaned out loud before pulling himself into an upright position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, looking around half lidded "I'm starting to understand why Moka-san struggles to not drink my blood, waking up like that drives you crazy." Standing up and walking towards the washroom, he stopped after noticing a piece of paper tapped to his mirror, looking at it, squinting, struggling to read what was written in the dark light "Meet the girls outside at 7:30." He read out loud, before looking at the clock next to his bed, which read 7:28 "not a good start." He mumbled rushing to prepare for school.

**Runa**

Runa sat brushing her hair preparing for school before she stopped dead, feeling a strong presence behind her. She turned around to see Kira leaning against the wall behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"You were late, so I came to see if you were alright." He said in a blank voice.

"I'm fine, you should be more worried about yourself, and after all, we have to start looking today." Runa giggled before turning back to her mirror to resume brushing her hair.

"Which search though, that's the question, remember, there has to be three of us to begin with before we can make an addition to our group, and unless I was taught to count wrong, we're missing one." Kira replied staring at the back of her head.

"I know Kira, I know." She sighed putting her brush into her lap "But we have no idea how to find him."

"Why do we have to even try to find him, he left us, remember, we don't even need him." Kira replied with anger evident in his voice.

"We have to because he is one of us Kira!" Runa yelled turning to face the male in her room "And unless my memory is incorrect, we were told to retrieve him by any means necessary, and besides, I miss him, and I know you do to!"

"Yeah, and look where that's gotten us, nowhere, had we just moved on, our plan would have been so much further ahead, and how do we even know if he came here, this school looks like a dump." Kira groaned.

"Where else could he have gone, the urge _he_ gave to him would have him drawn to the nearest point of mass power, and that is here, so all we have to do, is look." Runa replied with a serious look on her face.

"And he is sneaky remember, I doubt very much that he would be stupid enough to walk around in the open for all to see, and if he did, I doubt he would make it so anyone could recognise him." Kira replied getting agitated at the conversation.

"And that's where we come in, right?" Runa asked leaning forward.

"And I know he won't be happy when we find him." Kira continued with his rant "I mean, you do know what will eventually happen if we are here?"

Runa went to say something, but quickly fell silent. Her gaze met with the floor, and her mind became full of past memories.

"You of all people should know how he will react when we find him." Kira finished in a more soothing tone of voice "So I just want to ask before we start, are you sure you want to do this?"

Runa raised her head, her face full of a beaming smile.

"We have to silly, so of course I want to." She giggled before leaving her room, a small bounce in her stride.

"Where the hell are you dude, we really need you." Kira sighed before jumping out the window he entered to avoid trouble for being in the girl's dorm.

**Tsukune**

Tsukune sat in class after barely making it in time to meet the girls, along with the new addition to the group, struggling to stay awake after this morning's routine. Moka had drunk her fill for the day before Kurumu had started to fight with Moka, Mizore quickly joining the fray, until finally Yukari knocked sense back into everyone with her signature metal wash basin to the head. As class went on, all Tsukune could hear was the drone of Miss Nekenome sensei's voice talking about the importance of the school, but his entire mind was focused on was trying to stay awake, for some reason he felt more tired than usual. Moka had noticed his lack of concentration and began wondering if it had something to do with her drinking too much.

"_Hey, do you think Tsukune is suffering because of us?"_ she asked her rosary

"_**Who is this "us", you are the one who drank his blood, not me."**_ Inner Moka replied with a grumble

"_But do you think me drinking his blood is causing him to not have the energy to go through the day normally?"_ Moka rephrased her question

"_**It is a possibility, you do drink from him a lot, and the human body can only produce so much blood."**_ Inner Moka replied _**"However, something else seems to be bothering him, I have noticed it for a while now, he is letting off a small amount of his Ghoul youki, you should ask him what's wrong when you get the chance, not that I care, but I know you freak out way too much if something **_**is**_** wrong."**_

"_You say that like you don't care, remember, we have the same feelings." _Moka replied with a small grin pulling at her lips.

"_**I only care about him for his blood; there is no replacement for that." **_Inner Moka replied in her usual stoic voice, however, outer Moka could pick up on the slight defensive tone in her voice _**"Anyway, you may want to pay attention, you are being called on."**_

Moka was pulled from her inward conversation swiftly looking toward the source of her name on muffled ears. Looking around the class she could see everyone was looking in her direction, all but the one she had been staring at moments before. Judging by the way his body was positioned, he was asleep.

"Y-yes sensei?" Moka replied trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

"Tsukune-kun has fallen asleep, and we have been unable to wake him up, would you and Kurumu-chan take him to the infirmary?" Nekenome sensei asked tilting her head slightly.

"Y-yes." Were the only words that could leave Moka's lips before her and Kurumu were pushing Tsukune to the infirmary, using the wheelchair Kurumu had gone to retrieve moments before Moka had been called upon.

"Why do you think Tsukune fell asleep?" Kurumu asked walking beside Moka who was pushing the wheelchair.

"I-I don't know." Moka responded, feeling it had a lot to do with her.

The stutter had not gone unnoticed, and soon Kurumu was glaring at Moka with an all to familiar look in her eyes, anger.

"This happened because you drank too much of his blood, didn't you?" the succubus scolded, pointing an accusing finger "I've told you before Moka, if you hurt my destined one I'll never forgive you!"

Moka had now found the top of Tsukune's head very interesting in her desperate plea to avoid the enraged succubus' gaze. She was only too glad when they arrived at the door to the infirmary. Opening the door the nurse from before was sitting beside one of the beds at the far side of the room by the window, turning around after a mumble came from the patient.

"I was hoping I wouldn't see you again for a while, after last year I would have thought you would steer clear of trouble." The nurse sighed reminiscing about the countless times their group of friends were sent to the infirmary, or more often then not, people sent there because of them, namely one Akashiya Moka "Set him down on that bed, I'll be right with you." She instructed pointing to the bed beside the other patient.

The girls didn't waste any time in moving Tsukune to the bed, tucking him in like he was a child, before being startled by the voice behind them.

"What did he do now?" The voice groaned.

Both girls spun round to see an all too familiar head sticking out from the top of the bed sheets.

"I thought you'd be somewhere like here after you hadn't tuned up for a couple of days." Kurumu sighed "Perhaps this is kami's way of saying, stop pissing people off?"

"I didn't this time, that's the thing, I just tried to test out something….that went horribly wrong." The student replied with another groan.

"What were you trying?" Moka asked extremely confused as to what could have gone wrong to keep a student out of school for a couple of days.

"I wanted to see what a troll's power was like, but they weren't too happy with me touching them." The student chuckled.

"Riku, you really are an idiot aren't you, it's a miracle your still alive." Kurumu groaned at the sheer stupidity of the odd student.

"Well, I would have been, had I not taken some of the troll's power." Riku replied with a victorious tone "But my god can trolls punch hard." He drifted off remembering the incident with a noticeable shudder, before turning his gaze back to the two females present "Anyway, you didn't answer my question, why is he here?"

"He passed out in homeroom and we couldn't get him to wake up, so we brought him here." Kurumu replied sitting on the edge of the bed Tsukune was in.

"Really…he hasn't complained of anything recently has he?" Riku asked sitting himself up.

"Like what?" Moka asked, curious as to what the teen was getting at.

"Headaches, dizzy spells, strange dreams, muscle spasms, involuntary actions, violent thoughts, loss of power control?" Riku listed.

"No, none of those…why do you ask?" Kurumu questioned stroking Tsukune's hair.

"Never mind, it's nothing important, anyway, I better be on my way." He replied standing from the bed, devoid of his trench coat "I have something I want to get back."

The girls watched him as he left, until they were finally left alone with an unconscious Tsukune. After a few moments of waiting in silence, both stroking Tsukune's hair, the door opened with an all too familiar grin meeting their gaze.

"**Good morning."** The chairman said standing in the open doorway.

Their gaze had now moved to the nurse standing by the chairman's side, each with the unvoiced question of why he was here.

"I apologize, but after last time he was admitted, I was instructed that any further problems were to be reported straight to the chairman, as Tsukune-kun is a special case." The nurse answered with a slight bow.

"**A special case indeed."** The chairman said, his grin growing wider seeing the looks both girls now wore **"Would either of you care to inform me of what happened?"**

"He fell asleep in homeroom and Nekenome sensei was unable to wake him." Kurumu answered.

"**Is that all?"** He replied turning his gaze towards Moka.

"N-no." Moka replied getting the hint "Ura-chan also said that she could feel him releasing a faint amount of his ghoul aura."

With further explanation of the situation the chairman made his way towards Tsukune, lifting his right wrist from under the covers and revealing his holy lock, which was glowing and bright gold.

"**Well this is interesting."** He chuckled as the broken links began to mend themselves, leaving the lock looking as it did when Tsukune had first received it.

"H-how is that…" Kurumu was unable to finish her question before the chairman began to answer.

"**It would appear that an outside source is tampering with the locks sealing ability, and is fixing the broken links."** He answered, chuckling at the girls shocked faces **"This would normally be a good thing…however."**

"However what!" Kurumu all but shouted, worry clear in her tone.

"**However an external source tampering with a sealing lock can also release the sealing ability, leaving the lock useless, and it is safe to say that no mistakes can be made when creating a link with a sealing lock, so that means someone has specifically chosen Tsukune-kun."** The chairman finished, his face devoid of the trademark grin the students knew him for.

"T-that means someone is trying to hurt Tsukune?" Moka asked, the reality of what had been said hitting her.

"**It is a possibility, as much as it is a possibility that someone wishes to aid Tsukune-kun with his…problem." **He replied, his face still full of seriousness **"However, to avoid any problems it would be safe for precautions to be taken, when he wakes up, would you please escort him to my office immediately?"**

The girls both nodded, knowing it was not a question, more a demand.

"Why can nothing ever be easy for me?" Tsukune groaned walking towards the office that never failed to send a chill down his spine.

Not long after he had woken up was he told to go straight to the chairman's office, hearing those words had made him outwardly whine. He was now currently following Kurumu and Moka. Neither girls had any idea what would happen once they got there, but they knew that they would likely be asked to wait outside until Tsukune was done.

"_**What is that man up to this time?"**_ Inner Moka asked, receiving no answer from her outer self was a clear indication she didn't want to think about it.

Upon arriving at the office they found Ruby sitting at her desk doing paperwork as usual, looking almost oblivious to the student that was hanging from a rope tied around his ankles above the doorway.

"A new security measure the chairman installed." She answered the question that hung in the air "And I kind of guessed he would be our first catch."

Looking up the trio finally recognised the student that hung above them.

"Hey, your awake now, brilliant, you wouldn't mind letting me down would you?" Riku asked, his arms grossed across his chest.

"You were told you will be let down when the chairman wished to speak with you." Ruby said, never once looking up from her paperwork.

"Fine, so what you guys here for then?" Riku asked swinging slightly to get a better look at the trio that stood beneath him.

"The chairman wants to see him." Kurumu replied, holding back the laughter that grew inside her at her classmate's misfortune and idiocy.

"Figures, well, when your done would you mind asking him to let me down, I'm feeling a bit light headed."

"**Then that is motivation for you to not try and sneak into my office again."** A voice emanated form out of nowhere, turning into a chuckle at the obvious shiver that went down everyone's spine, including Ruby's **"Please enter Tsukune-kun."**

Taking the hint, the girls stood behind as Tsukune walked through the doors into the large room. Looking around he could see everything had remained the same as it was before, only this time there were a few items across the desk at the end of the room, with a chair sitting directly opposite from where the white robed man sat, his grin as wide as ever.

"**Take a seat Tsukune-kun; we have a few things to discuss." **The chairman said, his hand extended toward the chair in front of him.

Tsukune sat down without a word, but obvious discomfort radiated from him, which the chairman took great amusement in.

"S-so why am I here again, did I do something wrong?" Tsukune asked, knowing how eccentric the chairman was in discipline, and it would come as no surprise if he was suspended for merely falling asleep.

"**Quite the opposite Tsukune-kun, you are here to receive something, albeit probably something you would prefer to go without."** The chairman answered, holding back a laugh at the loss of colour in Tsukune's face.

"R-receive something?" Tsukune repeated.

"**Yes, please show me your holy lock Tsukune-kun."**

Tsukune complied and pulled his blazer sleeve back to reveal his holy lock, only to his surprise, all the links were repaired, and it was glowing a magnificent gold. Looking up he expected the answer to be it was the chairman's doing, but judging by the look on his face, it was anything but.

"**An external interference has caused extra power to begin flowing into the holy lock, which as a result, has repaired the broken links, and where it is a possibility that an outside source is attempting to help you, it is also possible that they may be trying to dispel the sealing ability of the lock itself."** The chairman answered the unvoiced question.

"So why did I fall asleep?" Tsukune asked calmly, well aware of what was being implied.

"**It's possible that the extra power flowing to the lock required you to be in an unconscious state before repairs could be admitted, but its also a possibility that the extra power was only small, and so used your power for the repairs, and as a repair to be done would require a mass amount of energy, it is understandable you would fall unconscious had they been the circumstances."**

"So what are you going to do to take precautions?" Tsukune asked, full aware that the chairman would not want a Ghoul running riot in the school.

"**If you would please remove your blazer and shirt and rest your arm on the desk please."** The chairman instructed.

Tsukune did as he was told, much to his confusion as to why he had to be topless, but regardless of questions, he ended up topless and his arm across the chairman's desk, surrounded by the items that he had noticed when he walked in.

"**This may feel a little bit uncomfortable."** Were the only words Tsukune heard before agony rippled through his arm.

Looking down he could see his holy lock now glowing a brighter gold, but he could also see a metal chain begin intertwining itself with the holy lock, before attaching itself to the same padlock that was attached to the holy lock. No sooner had the chain attached itself; Tsukune's arm was covered in hundreds of words he was unable to understand, before finally the retracted into the chain, which gave a final glow, before all light ceased, and the pain he had been feeling began to subside.

"W-what was that?" Tsukune groaned clutching his throbbing arm.

"**That, Tsukune-kun, was a reinforcement chain, or a sealing chain, as most know it, and if added with the holy lock creates a seal unbreakable by any measures, however, as you are always in constant need of your attained power, as you seem incapable at staying out of trouble, I made some modifications."**

Tsukune was slightly taken back by what he could only guess was an insult, but still urged to quell with curiosity.

"What kind of modifications?"

"**I have given you the ability to not only use your Youkai abilities without damaging any of the seal links, but the ability to fully transform into you Youkai form without the seal being removed, and without you losing any control." **The chairman answered.

Any colours that may have begun to return to Tsukune's features were instantly lost again as what had been said hit him harder than any Youkai he had fought in the past could have even imagined too.

"W-w-w-w-why would I have a Youkai form if I'm-."

"**Human?"** the chairman finished Tsukune's question, being answered with a weak nod.

"You turned me back to normal with this lock." Tsukune said lifting his arm into the air, confusion and pain clear in his voice.

"**I hate to be the bearer of bad news Tsukune-kun."** The chairman began.

"_No you don't"_ was all Tsukune could think at the time.

"**But I only managed to preserve your control, and your human personality, you are, for all intents and purposes, a Youkai, you ceased being a human the moment you became a Ghoul."** The chairman answered, leaving the room in complete silence, giving Tsukune a moment to contemplate his situation, and await the anger that was sure to arise.

"But I am a human, I'm not a ghoul, you even said yourself that if I took off the seal I would lose my _humanity_, that means that I was human, there is no way I could be a Youkai, so what if I can use vampiric abilities, it doesn't mean I'm a Youkai!"

The anger and confusion was clear in both Tsukune's voice and his face. The chairman gave a large sigh before giving a more detailed explanation.

"**Tell me Tsukune-kun, how many humans do you know that can use a vampire's ability?"**

The silence proved to be a clear answer.

"**Or maybe how many humans you know that require to wear a sealing lock to stop them from transforming, or how many humans you know that have their eyes and hair change when they are using an ability that is unavailable to anyone but Youkai, or maybe how many humans you know that crave blood."**

The last part had stopped any further noise coming from tsukune.

"**You are no longer human Tsukune-kun, and because of that you will have a significantly longer life span than any human, more so because of the vampire blood that you possess. It is a cruel reality yes, but it is a reality you must live with."**

Tsukune slumped back into his chair in defeat and misery.

"Is that all sir?" he asked, his voice barely audible over the choking sound that had risen in his throat.

"**Yes, that is all, you may leave if you so wish." **The chairman answered

Tsukune wasted no time in throwing his shirt back on, but slung his blazer over his shoulder and made his way toward the door.

"**Oh, and on your way out, please tell Miss Toujyou to send Anaka-kun in." **the chairman called after him, receiving a grunt as his answer before he was left alone in his large office **"One day you will come to thank me Aono Tsukune."**

**Tsukune**

Tsukune was currently walking thought the forest that surrounded Youkai academy, deciding that after the news he received today should warrant him to take some time to think it over. However, despite what was said in the chairman's office, he couldn't help but remember the faces the girls had pulled when they had seen him on the brink of tears.

_(Flashback)_

_Tsukune walked out of the chairman's office, closing the door before leaning against it, he felt so weak, he was wondering why his legs hadn't given way yet. He kept his head down, to avoid the gaze of the girls, he knew them seeing him in his state would hurt them, but seeing him crying would hurt them more tan he could even imagine._

"_Tsukune, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder "What happened?"_

_All he could do to that was shake his head and pull his body away from her hand, he couldn't cry in front of them, he needed to be strong for once._

"_Nothing." Was all he could bring himself to say, the choke in his voice evident he was holding back the tears._

_That choke alone had the girls more worried for Tsukune than they had ever been. Throughout everything he had been through, he had never once been so upset about something._

"_Tsukune, it's okay, you can talk to us." Kurumu said reassuringly, moving her self closer so she could eventually hug him, not one of her breast suffocating hugs, but a more affectionate one, giving him reassurance about whatever was wrong._

"_Tell Nekenome sensei I'm taking the day off, I don't really feel up for class today." Tsukune choked before making his way towards to exit of the waiting area._

"_Tsukune?" was all Moka could say before she grabbed his sleeve so he would look at her._

_When he looked up, her heart felt like it had shattered, only one other time had she seen him even remotely that upset, and that was when he was told he was expelled, but now, there were no words to describe the sadness in his face. Tears were fighting to be released from his eyes, and looking around, the girls all wore the same look, which began causing the pain he felt to multiply. He had to get away lest he break down. Giving a smile as best he could he turned his head back down before walking out of the open door, leaving the girls alone. Right now all he wanted to do was let out his frustration, so he began to make his way towards to forest, he was sure he would find some way to soothe his anger and confusion._

_(End flashback)_

"No matter how hard I try I always end up hurting them, I hurt them when I was unable to look after myself and got hurt all the time, I hurt them when I became I Ghoul, and now I'm hurting them because I'm to busy wallowing in my self pity." Tsukune sighed "All I want to do is protect them, is that too much to ask for Kami?"

Continuing his walk he no longer wished to release anger, all he wanted to do was intake the scenery, and breathe the fresh breeze the flowed around him, he just wanted whatever peace of mind he could obtain, no matter how hard it was. And it would seem his prayers had finally been heard.

"Your Aono Tsukune correct?"

Tsukune swivelled on his heels, instantly taking a fighting pose. Last time a voice came out of no where, the cause of that voice had declared them enemies.

"Who's there, and what do you want?" Tsukune demanded, he was in no mood for someone to try and pick a random fight.

"Now, now, I'm not being hostile." The voice said before rustling was head in the tree line in front of Tsukune.

From the tree line jumped down a student, wearing the standard uniform, but in more of a casual manor, their blazer was undone and their shirt was un-tucked, with the first few buttons undone, allowing their tie to hang loose. Their eyes were a magnificent spectrum of gold, grey and blue. Their hair was a brilliant white, split down the middle. The left bang hung around their eye, and the right bang hung straight down. The smoothness of the hair was shocking to Tsukune, as he had never seen any male in the school as of yet with floppy hair, as most male students have naturally spiky hair, even his was spiky, and he tried his best for it to look presentable.

"All I want to know is are you Aono Tsukune?" the male asked pocketing his right hand.

"Yes I am, why do you ask?" Tsukune was still cautious, despite how unthreatening the student in front of him looked; he had made that mistake in the past with disastrous consequences.

"Wonderful, I have been looking for you for quite some time, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kaneko Eien, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said extending his un-pocketed hand towards Tsukune.

Tsukune took the hand gingerly before receiving an, all too formal handshake before he was released.

"I was wondering if I may speak with you, you seem troubled, and as someone whose expertise is psychological workings, I may be able to help you." Eien finished.

Tsukune pondered his choices for a moment, before coming to an agreeable solution.

"_I can't feel any kind of malicious intent coming from this guy, and he seems like he wants to help, I'll play this out carefully."_ He thought to himself "Okay, I'll accept your help."

"Wonderful, now if you would please follow me." Eien said before walking further into the forest.

After what seemed an eternity of walking, Tsukune eventually found himself overlooking a wonderful view of the entire Youkai world under the grand barrier. Without realising it Eien had led him onto a hill, and he could see everything. Even the academy looked tiny from where they were.

"I understand your pain Aono Tsukune." Eien eventually spoke up catching Tsukune's attention "There is nothing more daunting than knowing everything you once were, everything you grew up to be is gone, and all that remains is something you are so unfamiliar with, that just knowing you cannot return to the comfort of what you once were scares you."

"_He understands everything."_ Was all Tsukune could think _"But how?"_

"We are the same Aono Tsukune, although I may have not been human, I was a Youkai, but that's all gone for me now, now I'm not even sure _what_ I am." Eien said, as if he was able to read Tsukune's mind, although Tsukune was a little taken back that he knew he was once human "We share a bond that no others would possibly be able to understand."

Eien removed his right hand from its pocket and pulled up his blazer sleeve, revealing a metal chain, much like the one Tsukune had just received, without the holy lock, but with the same padlock.

"A chain that produces a number of seals to hold back any power your body is unable of holding, and used to dispel power, and although I had control of my power, I was consumed by what I knew I could achieve, and became blind to what I was doing to those around me, blinded by ignorance, and thus, ended up with this, to make me harmless, so to speak." Eien explained pocketing his hand again "Yours is different from mine however, it completely dispels an evil inside you, and allows you to use the extraordinary power within to your hearts content, and yet, upon hearing this you become engulfed in self pity, are you a fool?"

"What?" was all Tsukune could say in response, he had never felt so insulted by something in his life.

"You have people you want to protect, and yet when you are told that you are one of them, that your rightful place is with them, that you have the power to protect them with all your might, you start to become depressed, I would give my right arm for that, you have a precious gift that no one else in this academy shares, and although we have a bond, I do not have something precious for me to protect." Eien sighed walking up to Tsukune "Aono Tsukune, you are a magnificent person, and have worked hard to gain not only the respect, but admiration of your classmate's, do not let them down by not accepting what is truly a gift."

"But what about my past, everything I grew up with, I'm just supposed to let that go, my family, I'm just supposed to watch them die?" Tsukune asked, voicing his main concern about his new revelation "I'll out live all of them, I'll live by far, much longer than any human, how am I supposed to live with that?"

Tsukune hung his head, the sadness he felt enveloping him once more, and his entire body began to feel weak again. That was, until a hand rested on his shoulder, and he felt the sadness dissipate, and leave him feeling normal, he was completely surprised, that he hadn't noticed Eien was staring right at him with a broad smile.

"Everything must come to an end eventually Aono Tsukune, you would have out lived your parents regardless, and the rest of your family, well, you must take into consideration disease, and accidents, and then, some people just don't live as long as others do, and even if you were human, it would hurt, but like everything, it passes, as you realise it is a natural process of life itself. You may outlive every human your age, and every human currently born, but the important thing you must remember, is that you will see them again, a reward no one can even fathom."

After that speech, Tsukune was left at a loss for words.

"I must depart now Aono Tsukune, but we will meet again, and do think about what I said in my absence, it will help you accomplish more than you would imagine."

With that Eien disappeared back into the tree line, and the rustling Tsukune knew was his movement eventually ceased. As he made his way back to the academy, Tsukune thought long and hard about what he was told, and slowly began accepting that truth of it.

"_He's right, I would have to watch a large portion of my family die even if I was human, so me being a Youkai only makes a mild difference."_ Tsukune thought still walking through the thick trees _"And this means I have the power to protect everyone with my full power, without ever losing control, I should consider this a blessing."_ The smile that had long since left Tsukune's face had returned, with a new strength behind it "Kaneko Eien, I'll have to find a way to pay you back someday."

After he returned to the academy, he was greeted by a swarm of the friends he had become attached too, all voicing their concern for him.

"Tsukune are you okay?" Moka weakly asked, remembering how he looked earlier on today.

"Yeah, I'm fine now Moka-san, I don't feel troubled anymore." He replied, giving a smile that warmed the hearts off all those that surrounded him "If anything I should be happy now that I can use my power to its full and take my true Youkai form without losing control according to the chairman."

His revelation had encouraged a shared cry of "WHAT!"

It was going to be a long evening for one former human.

* * *

><p><em>(A:N)<em>

So guys, another chapter done, and now we can really get into things, what with new characters popping up left right and centre, but don't worry, they are only marginal compared to what is to come with the main characters, so be sure to look forward to it


	7. Another Secret To Come

_(A:N) _Thought I'd put the notes up here for a change.

Sorry its been so long since I've done an update, first I had exam prep, then exams, then more exam prep, then more exams, resting over holidays, then coursework preperation, then actually doing coursework, then birthday stuff, and then the inevitable writers block and lack of motivation, but now with a new laptop and a ton of free time, I'm sure I can update a little bit more frequently.

And I must say I love the smell of Napalm in my emails, it smells like...flamers. First and foremost to said flamers, its not that I dont mind constructive criticism, I really dont, but when you bitch, moan and whine about every little thing I do in my story, like plan out my own plot, and put my OC's into the story, thats what gets on my nerves. To start with, did you not think I was smart enough to plan out my story so everything seeming so vague and pointless would come together in the end to make sense? If I revealed the story too quickly it would get boring, so I prefer to let it hang in the air for a while. And after my first upload of 1000 Seals was given such a poor reception, due to it being OC centred and said OC being a massive Gary Stu, I took it down and started from scratch, and my beta slaves me to change all things that are taken too far, like Riku. He went from an overpowered, over knowledged jackass to the weak, moronic comedy relief, and people still complain when I put him in the story for a short moment just so he can have a moronic moment? As far as I see it, as long as he isnt winning every fight and claiming to be the big daddy, and is instead having his ass kicked and whining like a little child, there isnt any problem.

I know not everyone will like my story, as fanfictions are alot like marmite, but I would think you would have the common courtesy that if my story was not to your liking, to not read it and dont complain about it maybe? As doing so pushes a writer to lack of motivation and will, even if poeple do like the story. If however you have some actual advice to give as oppose to just telling me to give up on my story, then I welome that with open arms. And even now, I'm not expecting the flaming to stop, I'm sure some of you will complain about my rant as its not friendly to you pyromaniac's, but I would hope that by reading this you would understand a little bit more that if you dont like something, stop complaining until it's gone form your sight, just leave it be. And as a great musician once said "If this disturbs you, then walk away."

Rant over, now on with the story.

Tsukune awoke in a cold sweat, his clothes sticking to his body. He looked at the time, it was 5:30, time to get up for school, but something was bothering Tsukune, his throat was burning, he was really thirsty. He pulled himself out of bed and went straight to the fridge, downing the first bottle of water faster than he could hold, leaving water dribbling down the corners of his mouth. Despite this, his throat still burnt, and after three more bottles Tsukune got the idea.

"I'm thirsty for blood again, this is ridiculous…I should talk to the Exorcist." He mumbled to himself as he slumped back onto his bed, feeling the stickiness of his clothes "But first I should clean up."

**10 Minutes Later**

Tsukune had cleaned and dressed himself, and was now walking to school, albeit slightly earlier than intended, but he saw this as an opportunity to talk to the chairman before he was meant to meet up with everyone. As he walked down the path he noticed a figure walking towards him, it was Riku.

"Good morning Riku." Tsukune greeted him, although he was a pain, Tsukune was still brought up well mannered.

"Good morning Aono-kun, took you long enough to get ready didn't it?" Riku questioned now walking beside him as they both walked to school.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Tsukune asked cocking his head slightly.

"The Chairman has had me running errands since I tried breaking into his office again, so this time he wanted me to grab you and the others, I already got the others, I just decided to wait for you, you're normally up pretty early anyway." Riku answered looking forward "If I were you I'd be worried, I have heard you have a reputation for getting into trouble when that man is involved." He sighed to himself.

"Tell me about it." Tsukune agreed with a chuckle.

"May I ask you something?" The hooded teen asked.

"Err, okay." Tsukune replied, curiousity taking the better of him.

"Why is it you are friends with everyone, what is it that makes you all special to one another?" the teen asked, earning a raised brow.

"I'm not to sure how to put it." Tsukune replied scratching the back of his head "We all work together, and we look our for each other, we may have our differences and disagreements but thats what makes everything work so well, because we can look past those, and eventually help each other over come them.

"So if I were to try such a thing, would it be possible for me to make friends in this Academy?" Riku asked turning his head toward the former human.

"It would be a bigger possibiltiy than doing what you are now." Tsukune replied, knowing he would have to give a deeper explination, continued "With what you are doing now; breaking the dress code, stealing items from the headmaster, threatening to kill people, it tends to mae you less aproachable, but if you are kinder, and attempt to help people out more, then people will be more willing to give you a chance."

"So I must be of use, and aid people in order to become more likeable, and not act so distant." Riku said to himself, making sure he hvd it memorised "I'll be sure to remember the advice."

The two made their way through a deserted school and toward the chairman's office, to find Ruby sitting at her desk outside, like always.

"Good morning Ruby." Tsukune said, catching her attention away from the countless amount of files on her desk.

"Tsukune." She said startled with a light blush "Good morning…I thought you would have taken slightly longer, you startled me a bit."

"Sorry, but Riku brought me here, he said he already brought the others?" Tsukune finished.

"Ah, yes, thank you Riku, if you keep it up like this your punishment will be done in no time." She said with a smile.

"How long do I have to do these errands, I'm tired, and I don't normally get up at 3 in the morning to run around for a man I _know_ is more than capable." Riku said with a slouch.

"It wouldn't be much of a punishment if you were let of easy, or if you were to enjoy it, and besides, the Chairman has a lot to punish you for." She started with a smile

"This I have been reminded of alot, and I'm definately not going to make the same mistakes twice." Riku replied with a chuckle.

"For starters you could try following the school dress code." Ruby said now standing up "I'll let him know you're here Tsukune, just wait a moment." She said walking into the office through the large double doors.

"I'm very grateful for some punishments; it's funny how things work out, isn't it?" The cloaked teen sighed.

"Riku." Tsukune started "This is a chance to show you are a good student, if you help out the Chairman enough, he will see you are a capable student, and he would be willing to allow you to assist him more."

"But isn't assisting him like signing your own death warrant?" Riku asked now looking back at Tsukune.

"I guess so." Tsukune replied with a chuckle "I dont think anyone would like to be his lapdog, I definately dont." 

"I don't imagine you do, and now I can say I know how you feel." Riku replied with a chuckle of his own

"You can come in now." Ruby said popping her head out for a moment, before returning back into the room.

Tsukune walked through the doors, slowly followed by Riku, who was soon blocked by Ruby standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Riku, newspaper club only, but you can deliver the files on my desk for me." She said closing the doors.

The cloaked teen turned around to see said files, stacked next to the desk, standing higher than the desk itself, and in two bulks.

"I blame myself for this." He groaned.

**Tsukune**

When he entered the room it was dimply lit by candles as always. In front of the chairman's desk were Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby, and two empty seats. This sight gave said male a daunting feeling, which was the same reason as everyone else in the room.

"**Please, take a seat."** The Chairman said, sending a small shiver down everyone's spine that was present.

Tsukune took his seat accordingly, which just so happened to be sat in between Moka and Kurumu. As he sat down he felt uncomfortable at the stares his friends were giving him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah, you-." Kurumu was cut off by the man sitting behind the desk they were svt in front of.

"**Now that everyone is here, we may begin."** The robed man started, earning a raised hand from Kurumu **"Yes Kurono-san?"**

"If there's an empty seat, shouldn't we wait for the other person to arrive?" her curiosity, and wanting to avoid any circumstance brought on by the robed man taking the better of her

"**They will be but a moment, first I would like to congratulate all of you present."** The Chairman replied earning puzzled faces from everyone, including his aid.

"Congratulate us for what?" Moka asked the question on everyone's mind.

"**Now, as you are all aware, a trip was arranged a short while ago, and a raffle was to be drawn to decide who those would be that would take part in the trip, I am pleased to announce that you have all been selected."**

The faces of all students had dropped to a universal gapping mouth.

"How can we have been selected if the raffle was for today?" Kurumu asked the question that hung in the air.

"**How indeed."** The robed man said, which was more than enough as an answer.

"Isn't that cheating?" Kurumu asked.

"**Not if I have a raffle only full of your names."** The Chairman replied.

"But thats still cheating." Kurumu said frustrated _"What is he planning this time?"_

"**Seven students are to be chosen to go on the trip, and this trip is to help improve understanding of other Youkai species. Although our main goal is for peace between Youkai and humans, it wouldn't hurt for a stronger relationship to be built within our own walls."** The white robed man explained

"You said seven people; there are only six of us here." Tsukune pointed out moving his line of sight to the empty seat.

"**That obstacle has been overcome now the final member of our group has arrived." **The Chairman replied looking towards his door **"You may enter."**

Everyone tuned their gaze to the opening door, only to lay eyes on one Shuzen Kokoa. As she walked through the room she sent more than a few threatening glares to Tsukune whose sleeve was currently in the tight reassuring grip of Moka.

"I hope this is worth my time." She said sitting down.

"**I believe it will be in your best interest Shuzen-san."** The robed man replied with a smirk, earning a low growl which he ignored **"Now, as I was saying, the six of you will be participating in a trip to a realm under a barrier much like the one that protects this very academy."**

"Where is it desu?" Yukari asked raising her hand

"**It is called the Forest Haven."** The Chairman answered, allowing the look of wonder to crawl across the young witches face before continuing **"It is a domain which has been created through the use of nature, somewhere I believe a witch such as yourself will find great pleasure in visiting." **

"Why are you rigging to raffle desu?" Yukari asked; which was a better question than any could think of at the time.

"**As you all assisted the school so well in the first year, I sought to reward you."**

"I I'm a first year, how do I deserve to go on this boring trip?" Kokoa asked with a glare to the robed man, who was taking far too much amusement in the situation than he should.

"**You, Shuzen-san, will be joining the people present, as you have been unable to keep yourself out of trouble since you have arrived, most instances occurring when you have sought it fit to attack other students so you will be experiencing first hand how a **_**good**_** student acts."** The Chairman finished.

"_If the rumours are anything to go by, I'm screwed."_ She inwardly griped.

"What's your other motive?" Kurumu asked earning a highly amused smile from the man receiving the question.

"**I beg your p****ardon****?"** He asked, well knowing of what the teen was asking about.

"Every time you get us to do something, there is always something bigger behind it, which you pretend to know nothing about, when we all know you know _way_ more than you say, so I'm asking in advance, what are you planning?" The succubus repeated the question.

"**Good students do not ****interrogate members of authority, must you be reminded?" **The Chairman asked, taking silent joy in the shiver that crawled up everyones spine again.

"No, I was just curious." She hastily answered in fear of what he meant by _reminded_.

"**Good, now if you will all follow Miss Toujyou, she will further explain the details of your trip."**

As everyone stood to leave, the Chairman didn't waste any time selecting who he wanted and, under many circumstances, victimised the most.

"**Tsukune-kun, if you would stay behind a moment, I wish to discuss something with you further."**

Tsukune sat back down with a daunting feeling, in the silence that followed as the others reluctantly left the room, leaving him under the fixed and hardened gaze of his headmaster.

"**Tsukune-kun, any further complications with your blood thirst should have been brought to my attention immediately."** The Chairman said in a serious tone, not often heard from him.

"How did you know?" Tsukune asked with widened eyes, although it had been the topic he wanted to dicuss, he still didnt know if he could read his mind, or just watched him all the time.

Ignoring him the robed man continued **"It puts not only yourself and your friends, but my students at risk. Remember Tsukune-kun, it is the blood of a Vampire that flows through you, and you are a Youkai whose primary function is to feed, your body has already taken to the changes."** He finished removing a small mirror from his desk.

Tsukune curiously took the mirror to see what he was implying, before full horror and awe took its place, as he saw the fangs that were poking out from his top lip. As he prodded them he felt the point they had was more than sharp, sharp enough to cause his finger to bleed just from a light touch.

"Could you see these the entire time?" Tsukune asked, afraid the other might have seen.

"**Yes, they have Tsukune-kun, I would image you will have difficulty explaining your changes to your friends."** The Chairman started

"That would explain the wierd looks." Tsukune groaned.

"**Indeed it would."** Came the expected chuckle.

"But why is this happening now, why not when I first became a Ghoul?" the teen was determined to quench his curious thrist.

"**When you transformed, the changes in your body and mind were too much for your weak human body, so degraded you into a Ghoul, a blood thirsty monster that has no control of consciousness. I attached the Holy Lock to reverse those changes and give you a human form once more, but at the same time with the intention to better allow your body to deal with the changes that had taken place, but as the complication involving the odd reconstruction of the shattered links gave the impression of outside interference, I attached the secondary chain that you now wear. It allowed your body to partly reconstruct from its human form into its true Youkai form, however, the permanent changes will not take place until you have transformed fully to complete the reconstruction, be thankful all that has changed at the present moment is the construction of your teeth, your Ghoul markings m****ay**** have been the visible aspect to your change."**

"What other changes will happened when my body reconstructs?" Tsukune asked, more curious than worried. After so long in a school for monsters, and recently being revealed as one himself, he was no longer confused, or shocked by the words just said to him.

"**You will have stronger senses, you will hold the ability to detect any Youkai around you, you will be much different in speed, intelligence and agility in comparison to even an athletic human and your fangs will protrude as they are now whenever you become thirsty."** The Chairman finished leaving a silent Tsukune to think things over

"So the reason my fangs are poking out is because I'm thirsty?" Tsukune asked knowing he would not like the response.

"**Your fangs would be distinguishable to human canines regardless of thirst, but whenever you do become in need of blood; your fangs will elongate and will be visible as they are now, ****as it aids the feeding process****."** The Chairman answered **"So I would assume you understand what this means?"**

"I have to drink blood." Tsukune answered, his voice full of distress

"**If you do not Tsukune-kun you will become violent, and your blood lust will drive you to indulge in you inner instincts, which is to obtain what you desire by any means necessary."** The Exorcist said, his concerns evident **"Why don't you ask one of your friends to donate some, I am sure they will be more than willing."**

Tsukune's face now would match the colour of his true eyes.

"Wh-wh-what? I couldn't do that." Was all the distressed and embarrassed teen could manage to say.

"**Well then, I will see to it that your refreshments delivered to your dorm will be…altered."**

Tsukune could only think, and dread the images he had created from what could have been insinuated by that.

**Moka**

"Tsukune has fangs? He can't have fangs, he's human!" Moka all but shouted at the older witch.

"He even looked like he didn't know they were there, what's going on Ruby?" Kurumu demanded more than asked "If Tsukune doesn't know whats going on, then there must be something big behind all this."

"I wouldn't hold anything back if I were you." A chilling voice sounded in the witch's ear, instantly recognised as Mizore "This is something we are willing to break the rules for if it involves Tsukune."

"This will take a long time to explain, and we really should be discussing the arrangements of the trip." Ruby replied with a nervous smile, her hands up defensively.

"We have time." The girls all responded in unison.

"O-okay." Ruby finally sighed in defeat "When Tsukune passed out in homeroom the other day, and was brought to the infirmary, his broken holy lock links had begun to mend themselves, by the time he came too they were all fixed, and the lock was glowing gold, he was then summoned by the Chairman, who attached a secondary chain, which allows Tsukune to fully transform into his Youkai form without losing control, as his Ghoul personality is completely sealed, he was also told he is now no longer human, and because his Youkai origin was a Vampire, and he is a Youkai who's main function is to feed on blood, he has the same urges, and whenever he becomes thirsty, his fangs will elongate, this is part of a partial reconstruction of his body, as the holy lock stopped any of this taking place, so as time goes by Tsukune will fully transform into a complete Youkai."

By the time the witch had finished, Moka was staring into space, Kurumu was nursing a headache, Kokoa was looking at everyone like they were stupid, although the look in her eyes was enough indication she shared the same confusion as everyone else present and Mizore was mumbling to herself.

"Too much…information…too quickly." Was all anyone could say.

"I-it would be easier if Tsukune explained." Was all the witch could reply with.

Not soon after the doors to the Chairman office had opened, out walked Tsukune, with a large sigh of relief, only to be jumped by the girls, forcing him to the ground, only to receive a bombardment of questions.

"Whats going on Tsukune, why do you have fangs?" Kurumu asked getting too close for comfort, only to be pushed off my Mizore.

"What's this about you not being human anymore?" she asked with concern evident in her usual monotone voice.

"Does this mean you're going to be the same as Moka-san, so I can get my Vampire threesome desu.?" Yukari chirped turning the pinned teen the same colour as an onlooking Vampiress' inner eyes.

"Errm, how do I explain this?" he more asked himself "I have to start drinking blood now, or I'm going to start getting violent and attacking people to get it. But also when I first became a Ghoul my humanity was lost; all the Holy Lock did was reverse the effect of the transformation, giving me a human disguise.

The girls were all silent, including Kokoa at the mention of the word _Ghoul_.

"_What did he just say?"_ she thought to herself with widened eyes.

What Tsukune had expected to follow was distress, or sorrow, what he hadn't expected, was the predatory grin that had pasted itself most of the girls present, and the blush that had risen on Moka's face.

"I'll be happy to let Tsukune drink my blood." Kurumu called out, baring her neck towards the teen.

"Get away from him boob woman, Tsukune wouldn't want your blood, he would prefer cold blood, like cold water, its better at quenching thirst." Mizore coolly said, pushing Kurumu aside and showing her neck to Tsukune, who was too flustered to say anything.

"_**Take control Tsukune, show them you are the one to make the choices." **_

Tsukune all but jumped at the sudden voice, but turning around saw no one to have whispered to him. Turning back the girls were now staring intently at him.

"What's wrong Tsukune?" Moka asked holding his sleeve.

"N-nothing, but I already arranged with the Chairman that I will be using blood packs, because I wouldn't feel comfortable biting any of you." He responded with a voice of confidence.

"I wouldn't mind you biting me though, because I would love to get a bite of you Tsu-ku-ne." Kurumu said seductively, causing a shiver to race down Tsukune's spine.

Whilst Kurumu and Mizore begun fighting with each other again, Moka was currently talking to her Inner self.

"_How is this possible, Tsukune shouldn't have urges like _that_."_ Moka said, concern clear in her voice

"_**It would appear he is evolving."**_ Inner Moka replied.

"_Huh?" _was all Moka could respond with

"_**Tsukune evolved when he turned into a Ghoul, from a human to a Youkai, but that particular evolution degraded his mind, so it was reversed by the Holy Lock, returning him back to a human, but now, it would appear he is evolving far beyond that, so now his body is reconstructing into a complete Youkai form. If this continues, he will need a much stronger seal, but only for the purpose of giving him a human disguise, much like the Rosario that has me sealed."**_ Inner Moka answered.

"_So Tsukune is becoming a vampire?"_ Moka asked, attempting to hide her joy at the prospect, but with little success.

"_**There is possibility due to the evolution being caused by my blood, but the most likely answer is that he is a new line of border being between **__**a Vampire and**_ _**Ghoul."**_ Inner Moka answered.

"_So what should we do about his blood urge?"_ Moka asked, feeling it is her responsibility for making him into what he was.

"_**That is up to you, as I have said in the past, I have nothing to do with you two."**_ Inner Moka replied.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune said waving his hand in front of her face.

The young Vampire jumped at the sudden call back to reality from her own musings.

"Y-yes?" she replied, flustered and blushing furiously.

"Ruby said she wanted to quickly go over the details of the trip." He started, moving closer "Are you okay, your face is red, do you have a temperature?" he asked attempting to put his hand on her forehead.

"I-I'm fine Tsukune, I was just daydreaming a bit, nothing to worry about." She answered quickly pulling away. Moka had already decided, she would offer her blood to Tsukune, as he had done for her on so many occasions, but she would wait until later to avoid any interference from any one else, this would be a special thing they share between them, and no one would get in the way of that, she would make sure.

"Right, the trip will be taking place tomorrow, so I want everyone up nice and early, as it's going to take a while to get there, even with the dimensional tunnels, and because of that I want everyone to get a good nights sleep, so that means going to bed early." She chirped with a beaming smile "We will be meeting at the bus stop at six thirty, and we will be staying at our destination for a total of three days, so be sure to pack the necessary requirements. Other details including where we will be staying, and what activities we shall be doing will be discussed once we get there, where we will be given a tour of the town by the mayor."

"Does that mean we won't be going to the club room tonight?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, you will all need to pack and go to bed early, so no extra curricular activities tonight." The older witch answered "So you should try to do all you want to do during break and lunch, else you wont be able to do it until we get back."

"Okay." The succubus answered all too innocently, but with a fire burning in her eyes. She had decided she would offer her blood to Tsukune in private to show Moka she was more important to him. This would be a special thing they share between them, and no one would get in the way of that, she would make sure.

Walking into their homeroom Tsukune was met by a chorus of low gasps coming from the students in his class, and his homeroom teacher. Making his way to his seat he could often hearing the occasional:

"I told you he was a Vampire."

Or

"With fangs like that do you still believe he's a human?"

Taking his seat, he allowed himself to slouch over, resting his head in his arms staring out of the window.

"_I dont think I have the energy for this today."_ He mentally griped closing his eyes _"Ever since I became a Ghoul everything has changed. I really hope I can start making sense of things soon."_

As the voices around him became low mumbles, he allowed himself to slip into the pleasant darkness he sought so much.

"_**Wakey wakey boy."**_

The voice was carried through his mind like a breeze in the spring, penetrating his senses, causing him to claw toward enlightment of this new addition into his imagination.

"_Who are you?"_ He asked sleepily, his eyes still closed _"Why are you here?"_

"_**I'm here because you allowed me to be here, plain and simple."**_ The voice responded with a low chuckle _**"And also because you and I are one of the same, we are both Ayashi."**_

"_How could I be like you, I'm Human."_ Tsukune replied, still desperately trying to fall into peacful sleep.

"_**You still believe that, were you not informed of your circumstances not long ago?" **_came the dark reply _**"You were the one that surrendered to the choice with open arms, you damned your Humanity, and were welcomed into the world of Youkai."**_

"_I didnt welcome it, it happened by accident." _Tsukune arued back.

"_**Were you not the one to ask for the blood of Akashiya Moka? The very blood that made you into what you are now."**_ The voice replied with venom.

"_I needed it to survive!"_ Tsukune roared in response _"After taking that punch from Midou I was dying, I could feel my body getting cold, and I knew the only way to survive was through Moka-sans blood!"_

"_**And yet you knew your body had reached its limit? You were well aware of the consequences that could have followed a final injection! You were well aware that you could have died, fully recovered or ended up in the position you are in now, which is a Youkai, all remnants of being a Human long since gone, and as the power in Vampire's blood is so potent, your body was fully reconstructed, so any chance of being a hybrid is also out the window."**_ The voice responded in a chilling voice _**"Why else do you think your body felt like it was burning and breaking apart? It was because the destruction and reconstruction of ones cells is far from comfortable, especially under the circumstances of such strong blood being used."**_

Tsukune remained silent, the voice seemed familiar to him as if it were his own, but it was also far from familiar. As words came to his mind, they left just as fast, unable to understand where someone would know this much without following him.

"_Who are you?"_ he questioned in his over grown curiosity.

"_**All in good time child, but for now our meeting has reached an end, we shall meet again soon."**_ Came the chuckled reply.

As Tsukune attempted to question the source of his new found confusion, he could feel himself slipping, almost being dragged away to a different place, like the world he was currently in was far from anywhere considered _real_.

"...ne...kune...Tsukune?"

The soft voice whipsered into his ear, whilst gently rocking him back to the concious world.

"H-huh?" he grunted, groggy from what seemed like an eternity of sleep "M-Moka-san?"

"Tsukune, you need to wake up now." She said soothingly, her voice like silk to his ears.

"S-sorry, is Nekenome sensei mad at me?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu questioned voicing her presence "Do yu know how long you've been asleep?"

"A few minutes?" he asked with half-lidded eyes, barely awake, which none of the girls present could resist thinking was cute.

"Tsukune," Mizore started poking her head out from behind his desk "school is over."

"What!" came the reply "Why didnt anyone wake me up? I've seriously missed a whole day of school?" the thoughts in his mind all revolved around one cause _"It has to have something to do with that voice."_

"no one could wake Tsukune-san up deau." Yukari replied.

"Even Ruby was called for, but we were told to leave you be, so e've ll been looking after you whilst you've been asleep, we were even allowed to eat lunch in here." Kurumu replied with a smile "Tsukune's sleeping face is so cute, I'm sure it would look evenbetter next to mine."

Aforementioned teen was currently glowing like a Christmas tree, which did nothing to stop the fight that had started between Yukari and Kurumu for a reason he had missed. What has stopped the fight however, was instead of an ice kunai, or being frozen, Mizore had placed herself between the two with her hands stretched outwards toward the two participants in the fight.

"Can you not see Tsukune barely has any energy, you guys fighting will only cause him more problems." She calmly explain, earning instead of what others expected to be faces of anger, was faces of understanding.

"Sorry Tsukune." Came the hastened reply.

"_With me breaking up this fight without getting involved, Tsukune will be so happy of me, the I can offer him my blood."_ The Yuki-onna mentally cheered, this would be something special they share between them, and no one would get in the way of that, she would make sure.

"W-we should head back to our dorms then." Moka said with light blush that didn't go unnoticed "We have to pack for our trip tomorrow."

With a small nod of agreement, and everything having been cleared up, they all made their way back to their dorms. They all remained in silence along the way, not a silence of awkwardness, but more a silence to allow them all to process their own thoughts. As everyone had parted to leave Moka stopped grabbing everyone's attention.

"Sorry, but I forgot some of my books." She said with a nervous smile "Tsukune, will you come back with me to get them?"

Tsukune turned to everyone and gave a small smile before bidding them goodbye, heading back toward the school with Moka. Walking along Tsukune hadn't paid much attention to where they were going, he was too indulged within his own thoughts. So after ten minutes of walking, he was brought out of his thoughts by Moka standing still in an area he knew all too well.

"Do you remember when we met here?" Moka asked looking around, revelling in nostalgia.

"Of course I do Moka-san, this is where we met." Tsukune replied with a smile, remembering his first day at the school that would ultimately change his life.

"Yeah, my anemia had caused my eyes to go blurry, so I accidentally crashed ino you." Moka replied with a small giggle.

"Yeah," Tsukune chuckled with a beaming smile "I'll never forget that day. It was the day I made the first of the greatest friends I could ever ask for." He said enjoying the memories flooding his mind "I was the only human in this Youkai school."

"Ts-Tsukune." Moka said in a whisper, guilt filling her body.

"I'm grateful to you Moka-san." Tsukune said looking his Vampiress friend in the eye, the last thing he wanted was for her to blame herself, he knew all to well how that felt "If it wasn't for you, not only would I be dead, but I wouldn't now have the ability to stay in this school without always relying on you guys. Sometimes I need to be the one to protect you, and with this power I now have, I can do just that. I wont be the one on the sidelines anymore, now I can be the one fighting side-by-side with all of you."

Moka blushed at his strong words, his determination strong in his voice.

"_**His pride has definately taken a boost."**_ Inner Moka said with noticeable acceptance of his words.

"Moka-san, I've already guessed you didn't forget your books, so why did you bring me here?" the teen asked, his heartbeat increasing slightly.

"Tsukune, there's something I want to talk to you about." Moka started, looking at the ground and shuffling her feet

"What is it Moka-san?" he asked with a smile "I'd be happy to talk with you about anything."

"Errm, w-well, after I what I heard this morning, I-I thought that m-maybe, if it was okay with you, you could, e-errm…"

"Moka-san?" Tsukune asked looking at her with concern "It's okay, you can tell me."

His soothing voice never failed to make her feel like even a swimming pool of holy water couldn't hurt her.

"You can drink my blood Tsukune!" Moka all but blurted through her embarrassment, looking up, Tsukune could see the colour of her face would make inner Moka's eyes pale in comparison.

"W-what do you mean?" was all Tsukune could reply with, his face now a close comparison in colour to Moka's.

"W-well, I thought after all you've done for me, and offering your blood to me everyday, it was the least I-I could do." Moka answered, taking interest in her shoes once more.

Tsukune's mind was twisting in thought.

"_Should I drink her blood, she _is_ offering it to me, and I know blood is really important to a Vampire…but would I hurt her, I don't want to make her light headed…then again she could easily get it back from me later, GAH! What do I do?"_ the torment Tsukune was going through was evident on his face, as the burning returned once more _"This is just like last year all over again, I can see ll of her veins."_

"Tsukune." Moka started coming closer "If you don't, it will make things bad wont it?"

Tsukune couldn't bear it any longer, his mind had long since droned out her voice to a low hum, his ears concentrating on the low beating of her heart, hypnotising him, like a calling for him to answer, and this time he would not refuse.

"How do I do it?" he asked in a husky voice, hugging her close, leaning his head closer to her throat.

"J-just bite into my jugular, you'll know when your full." Moka replied hastily, feeling Tsukune's warm breath on her neck _"I'm so close to Tsukune, okay, okay, just stay calm."_

"I'm sorry if this hurts." Was the last thing Tsukune could say before he gave in to the thirst.

When he bit into her throat, he heard her gasp, but the moment her blood had touched his tongue, he could no longer hear anything, all his senses could concentrate on was the taste. It was divine, nothing could compare to it. All through the first year the thirst burnt his throat, coming and going, getting progressively worse every time it returned. But now, now his throat felt so moist, as if he was drinking for the first time in years, his body was relishing in the taste, the feeling it gave him, but most of all, the closeness it allowed him to have with Moka, his beloved Moka. They were close before, when Moka fed from him, but now, nothing compared to how close they had become. They had now become dependant on each other to satisfy their natural urges, and both were happy to allow it. After what felt too little a time, the thirst was quenched, and Tsukune pulled away, watching before his eyes the wound heal almost instantly.

"Thank you Moka-san." Was the last thing he said before giving her a final hug.

Pulling away he began to walk toward the dorm until he noticed Moka was not following him.

"Moka-san?" he called, concern flooding his body _"Have I taken too much?"_

"C-coming." Moka replied with a bright blush, hurrying to his side _"I never expected it to be like _that_." _She thought with a stupid smile, the lack of blood making her slightly lightheaded, but it was nothing compared to the warmth the bite had given her _"Its like lying underneath a blanket."_

As the two made their way back to the dorms, they were little aware of the figure that sat watching from the bushes nearby.

"That's it Aono Tsukune, feed and evolve, become stronger, become what you were born to be. And allow me to destroy everything you are. It will make my victory all that much sweeter." The figure chuckled before turning to leave "Fate is not set, not when I can say otherwise."

With that Youkai Academy was left in silence. Nothing could be heard apart from the occasional gust of wind, and the rustle of dead tree leaves. No one was aware, that things had taken a sinister turn, and one infamous group were to be the centre of it all.


	8. The Forest Haven

Okaaaaay so...this is awkward...

I haven't updated this story in a veeeeery long time, I'll admit this was down to contracting a serious case of CBF, but now that is beginning to subside as my creative mind has gotten bored of making notes on plot devices and random story moments and wants me to continue with the work that I had started. I think the last time I updated anything was well over a year ago, and since then I have left school and entered college, and now I am coming up to finishing my first year, so picking this back up will be a pleasant break.

And some new people have favourited my story, you know who you are, so to those people I thank you, it is thanks to you I am now back in continuation ^^

* * *

><p>Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were all sitting by the tree at the bus stop, waiting for Ruby and Kokoa to arrive. All of them were wearing their usual uniforms other than Tsukune, who had been possessed with a need to be without his jacket and roll up the sleeves on his shirt leaving him with a casual look, he would think about why he felt he needed to do this another time.<p>

"Where are they?" Kurumu groaned standing up "They're going to be late."

"Give them time Kurumu-chan, I'm sure Ruby-san is just doing some last minute paperwork before she comes with us, she will be away for a while, so the Chairman won't have an aide." Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

"But she's the one that set the time to meet here Tsukune. We've been waiting ages." Kurumu replied with a small point that earned a chuckle from the only male present.

"Patience is a virtue." He replied standing up to stretch his legs "And my mother always used to tell me good things come to those who wait." He said remembering the phrase his mother had often used with a smile.

"NOOOO! I DONT WANT TO GO!"

Everyone turned their attention toward the cry that filled the air. Their gaze placed their eyes on a calm and serene Ruby walking toward the bus stop with a smile, whilst dragging a flailing and noticeable desperate Kokoa with her.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you slept well." The headmasters aid chirped "If not you can always take a nap on the bus whilst we travel."

"Did you have trouble getting here Ruby-san?" Tsukune asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no, I had no trouble getting here, I was only giving some encouragement to one of our new students, but thank you for the worry Tsukune-san." Ruby replied with a smile, still dragging Kokoa along, until finally stopping at the bus stop.

"Why do I have to go to improve my behaviour, why not that creep in the coat?" Kokoa growled still struggling to free herself from the elder witches grip.

"At the moment he is behaving, and starting from today we plan to help you do exactly the same." Ruby chirped, slightly tightening her grip.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do whilst learning to behave myself?" Kokoa hissed in anger.

"You will be helping me with anything that I require help with. Being the Headmaster's aid makes work just pile up." Ruby replied with a shake of her head "But I will go into more detail when the time comes, it appears the bus is here."

Everyone turned their heads towards the approaching vehicle with a small sigh of relief.

"Finally." Kurumu groaned "With all this waiting, it's cutting down my lovey dovey time with Tsukune."

Said male blushed furiously before picking up his bag and moving swiftly away from the female attempting to get far too close for comfort.

"Come on guys, we should be on our way right?" he asked as the vehicle stopped, opening its doors and allowing him on first.

Noticing this, the girls all looked to each other before the challenge was set in place.

"First person to get a place next to Tsukune sleeps next to him on the futons tonight!" Kurumu yelled.

Not wanting to be out done, all the girls, excluding Kokoa who was being dragged by a very swift Ruby, ran for the bus frantically, all being caught in the door shouting insults to each other about how the other should get out of their way.

From his seat behind the steering wheel, the bus driver looked back at Tsukune who only sighed.

"Don't ask."

"**Very well."** Came the chuckled reply.

* * *

><p>They hadn't been travelling long, and already Tsukune could feel the dull ache in his mind that things were not going to go well. Kurumu had been the first to sit beside him, and as to stop any of the other girls sitting next to him, she had forced him to sit right against the window, lying down on the remainder of the seat, resting her head on his shoulder, holding his arm between her breasts with a satisfied smile on her face.<p>

To say the other girls were annoyed was an understatement.

Moka, along with Mizore, Yukari and secretly Ruby, were glaring daggers into the back of her skull as they sat behind the two. This only fuelled the Succubus' actions further, so she began whispering to Tsukune so quietly, not even the two Vampires' of the group could hear it, but whatever was said, Tsukune decided to respond by impersonating a tomato.

"K-K-K-Kurumu-chan." He stuttered out in embarrassment.

"What is it Tsu-ku-ne?" she asked, every pronunciation of his name accompanied with a small breath against his neck, causing him to shiver at the sensation it caused. Looking back to the others her smile was anything but innocent "Am I not allowed to show how I feel? I can be _very_ convincing if you give me a chance."

When she began to move her hand in an unhealthy southward direction, the others could no longer sit by and watch.

"Kurumu!" came the unanimous bellow.

Looking on as she saw the Succubus getting fiercely pulled away from Tsukune and struggling back just as strongly, Kokoa made a mental note to never annoy these girls when they were together. But one thing was bothering her, and that she couldn't leave alone without first getting to the bottom of it.

"Why does he have no Youki?" she asked as Kurumu had finally freed herself from the many restraining hands.

Looking back to Tsukune, he motioned for them all to come closer so he could speak with them in a whisper.

"Should we tell her I'm a Ghoul?" he asked, only to receive a furious head shake from Moka.

"She has a violent personality, and there are a few...precautions we are taught with regards to Ghouls." Upon seeing her sad features, Tsukune's eyes were full of questions "U-umm, I'll tell you them later Tsukune, so it's okay. But she never paid attention to the 'Holy Lock' rule, which states that Ghouls are safe if they are wearing one."

"So what should we tell her then?" Mizore asked in her usual monotone voice.

"I-it would be best if we told her he was human, she would be able to tolerate him more...slightly." came the nervous reply.

"What do you mean slightly?" Ruby asked.

"W-well, she would tolerate him in the mindset that he can be used as food."

"So basically she would only tolerate him as far as one would tolerate a bento desu?"

"Y'know I am still here?" came the voice which brought them all out of their huddle "So what is he then if he has no Youki?"

"Sorry, but we're not allowed to reveal our true forms as part of the school rules." Ruby replied with a smile looking at Tsukune who sighed gratefully.

"Revealing and telling are two different things. For instance, Onee-chan and I are Vampires. I didn't reveal our true forms; I just informed you of them, so you can do the same in return right?" her smile was just plain predatory, and her use of working around rules showed years of practice in her stride, if Moka's sigh was anything to give that away.

"I-I don't have any Youki because..." he stopped for a moment to look around, to make sure everyone was prepared to save him "because humans don't have Youki."

The silence that filled the space between them was more deafening than a jet engine right beside their heads. If one were to look closely they would be able to see the wheels turning in the young red-heads mind, her eyes beginning to shine with malice and imagination which Tsukune could only assume would be dangerous for him if things were to continue the way he assumed the young vampire had in store for him.

"So Onee-chan has befriended a human...I'm not surprised really." Kokoa began shrugging as she began her slow pace towards the male "Humans were always rumoured to have the most addictive blood, but there were rumours about that one human among them all, their blood being like liquid gold, something that would only stay with that human, perhaps being given to the next generation or dying out completely for a few thousand years." The look in her eyes became a hard glare as she now stood next to Tsukune's seat "Judging by your smell I would say Onee-chan had the rare chance of finding that human, so there would be no harm in me having a taste MYSELF!"

With a roar of power and a rush of Youki, Kokoa lurched forward towards the brunette with preparations for her first and best live blood source, when much to everyone's surprise she was thrown from her feet landing with a harsh thud against the metal floor of the school bus. Groaning out in pain as she picked herself up, the deep rumble of the bus driver's chuckle echoed ominously through the vehicle.

"**May all passengers remain in their seat for safety reasons."** When all heads turned his way he cast a look into the mirror beside him, giving everyone a view of his glowing eyes and sending shivers through all their spines **"We wouldn't want you to get **_**seriously hurt**_** now would we?"**

With the way that he spoke and the way his eyes looked, it was almost as if he and the headmaster were the same, but that couldn't be true...could it?

With the young Vampire taking her seat, the rest of the ride through the dimensional tunnel was spent in silence, with the occasional glare being received by Tsukune from who he could only assume was another being after his blood. In these circumstances he would have been comforted by the presence of his friends around him, but with Kurumu holding his arm against her body, and what he hoped was an accident, his arm was pressed between her breasts much to the annoyance of the other girls, if their glares to the girl beside him were anything to go by.

Looking out of the window at the strange but beautiful designs of the surrounding of the dimensional tunnel, Tsukune became lost in the sight and found it soothingly hypnotic. Before he was even aware it was happening he had soon drifted into a deep slumber that he accepted completely, he still felt tired from last night and a little nap couldn't do any harm could it?

* * *

><p>Standing in a world of nothingness and yet completion, flourishing life and lack of life completely, a body that had no existence to begin with looked around the plain of white that was laid out before him. There was no floor, the was no horizon, everything was just a complete world of white and purity, but he could feel that within it there was an evil far beyond anything anyone had ever felt in the world before. Despite this evil he knew it was his slave, under his control, a part of him that would submit under his will, but were he to give it the chance this evil would envelope him completely and remove his presence, make him the slave and make his world one that rained blood.<p>

Feeling someone behind him he turned around, seeing someone in the distance crouched down into a ball. From where he was he couldn't really make much of the person out, so could only make out they seemed to be wearing a white shirt and khaki trousers with polished black shoes.

"_Hello?"_ he called out softly as his voice echoed through the empty space, but didn't seem to create a response _"Hello?"_ he called out louder this time.

The person before him now sat completely still, apparently they had been rocking, but with so much white around him and the distance they were it was so difficult to make out. With a small movement he could now make out the back of their head as they lifted it into view, their hair a tangled mess of light brown.

"_Are you okay?"_ he questioned _"Where is this?"_

Once more with slow movements the crouched individual turned their head slightly so he could see their face, their eyes hidden by their hair, but the parts of their face seen were shocking and confusing at the same time. Their skin was rather pale, but not overly so, and across their cheeks, more on the right cheek than the left, they had what appeared to be black vine like tattoos, but what was more surprising was what looked like little fangs pushing out from beneath their top lip.

As he was about to ask another question, they smiled. It started as a slow and innocent smile sending out innocence and calm, but as it was left to linger for a few moments, the smile twisted into one of utter malice and a want for blood, the smile alone sending fear to his core as the power that enveloped them with it looked like they were covered slightly with a shroud of black. As they stood he saw they were quite tall, but now he could see that the shirt was not completely white, stained crimson in patches which only made the fear inside him grow more and more.

"_What are you?"_ he asked in horror as he felt himself backing away.

Still that bloodlusting smile remained, but as they begin to raise their heads their eyes came into view, burning deep holes into his mind and through his body. Eyes as red as the blood the individual wished to bring forth, coupled with reptilian pupils they struck a sight one would associate with a nightmare, which was what he now thought this was.

"_**We are the same...you and I."**_ They growled out in a voice just as terrifying as he imagined it would have been _**"Fused together, a bond created neither wanted, but both accepted."**_

"_What are you on about?"_ he asked despite the feeling in his gut telling him to run.

"_**One needed power, the other needed life, a benefit for all. A contract yet to be taken, a body yet to be completely, no real existence yet, denial so strong."**_ They continued in words that did nothing to confuse.

As he began to step forward towards this being of darkness, he felt his entire body freeze solid. Looking to the dark figure before him he heard the scream of two loud words that wrought him from this world of purity and evil _**"WAKE UP!"**_

Flying forward gasping for air Tsukune clutched harshly at his chest in desperation to prove he was in fact real. As he slowed his heavy gulps of air and in turn slowed his speeding heartbeat he hung his head low as he ran a hand through his mess of hair sighing deeply.

"I don't think that's happened before." He spoke hoarsely.

"Tsukune?" he heard a voice call to him.

Looking up he soon wished he would wake up again, because he didn't want to be in the situation he knew he was in. Surrounding him were six girls, five of them were worried and confused, and the sixth was just confused. He could understand their cause for concern, from their point of view he fell asleep them woke up gasping for air and clutching his chest, if he said it wouldn't freak him out he would be lying.

"Tsukune are you okay?" the bluette among them asked softly, concern heavy in her voice as she rested a hand on his arm as if she were about to pull him away from danger.

"I'm fine," he stopped midway to a series of coughs and he willed some moisture back to his dry throat "just a bad dream."

Despite how calmly he waved it off he could tell they would still press him for answers, so he awaited more questions.

"You are a really crap liar."

That had not been what he was expecting.

Turning to the source of the comment, the younger vampire among them stood with her arms crossed and her head held in such a way she was able to look down on him.

"You were making tons of noise and wriggling all over the place." Kokoa mildly mimicked his movements as she spoke, but then began rubbing her bare arms in what he thought looked like someone who was cold "I think someone opened a window too because right around then everything felt really cold."

If she had been paying half a mind to the other girls nearby she would have noticed the look of panic come across three faces. Ruby was the first to move, pulling Tsukune's hand from its resting place on his neck, before mildly recoiling in panic and replacing the appendage with a stern look that spoke the words 'do not move your hand'.

"Is he okay?" Moka whispered as she brought everyone into a circle excluding the now seated red-head.

Looking to the male of the circle concerned Ruby looked back to the pink haired Vampiress "He will be okay, he just needs to relax." The witch replied as she slightly pointed to her own neck to indicate where the problem had come from.

Nodding their understanding Tsukune looked around confused at what was happening. He could only assume the question was written on his face because Yukari was the one to speak up.

"I think we should explain this later. The ears have walls desu." She whispered as she motioned her head towards the oblivious Kokoa.

As the confused male nodded his affirmation, everyone felt a lurching motion of the bus, before feeling the vehicle come to a complete stop.

"**You have reached your destination."** The echoed voice of the driver rang out as he took a slow puff of his cigar.

Without paying much attention everyone grabbed their luggage and headed off the bus, each stopping in shock once they were off at the sight they were greeted too, and had it not been for Ruby they were sure they could have stood there all day with that expression on their face.

"Welcome to the Forest Haven!" Ruby cried out excitedly as she posed her hands o a way that presented the overgrown forest before them.

"This is where we are supposed to be staying?!" Kurumu cried out in shock "I thought we were staying somewhere nice?!"

Had it been any other circumstance everyone would have found the Succubus' actions annoying and ungrateful, but for once she had a valid point. What they had been told would be a nice reward as thanks for their previous duties to the school just looked like an overgrown forest.

"You are staying somewhere nice Kurumu-chan; in fact you are staying at a luxury hotel." The elder witch reassured, but none in the group believed it for a second.

"I am not sleeping in a forest!" the irritated sex demon growled out.

As Kurumu began jumping around throwing a tantrum as to their location, Tsukune heard the bus driver quietly calling him over. Making sure none of the other noticed he stepped back onto the bus.

"**Telling lies is a dangerous thing to do boy, are you sure it was wise?"**

For once in his life Tsukune knew what the man was talking about and responded in a hushed voice "I can't risk telling the truth just yet, I don't want to cause trouble."

With a light chuckle the driver patted him on the back slightly **"Be prepared for those consequences boy, your life is about to get really dangerous."**

Stepping off the bus Tsukune couldn't help but smile despite the words given to him "If that bothered me I wouldn't be here now."

_**You were right Mikogami, this boy really is interesting**_ With a louder chuckle catching everyone attention he tipped his cap to those outside **"Enjoy your stay; I will be back in a few days to collect you."**

With another tip of his cap the doors to the bus closed before he pulled away, leaving everyone behind in a light cloud of smoke, much to a certain someone frustration.

"Come back, you can't leave me here!" Kurumu wailed as she waved her arms frantically.

Once the bus had disappeared from sight completely everyone fell silent, before turning to look at the only member of authority amongst them "Now now everyone calm down." Ruby chuckled nervously "This is actually a defence mechanism similar to the Grand Barrier that surround Youkai Academy, most people would enter and get lost in the forest before having to turn around and leave, but all I have to do is let them know we are here and we get a straight passage to the world inside the barrier."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE?!" a still seething Succubus roared.

"Because you were too busy complaining." Kokoa gave a frustrated sigh.

"You little brat!"

Before a fight broke out between the two each were held back by different members of the group, leaving them both flailing their limbs comically in an attempt to hit the other.

"I could really do without this." Tsukune mumbled to himself in the hopes no one would hear it. Little did he know a certain violet hair stalker happened to be standing right behind him at the time, looking at him concerned as he followed Ruby's lead into the overgrown foliage that was the Havens barrier.

* * *

><p>The trek into the overgrown passage had begun without much incident, however a few members of the group had begun complaining after seeing the first insect, if it could be called that with its sheer size, crawl along a close by tree, but otherwise everything had been going fine. It was only after they passed the twenty minute mark that things began to go downhill. Clothes chosen to attract the eye of the only male in their company was now stuck to skin soaked with moisture from perspiration caused by humidity, even aforementioned male was feeling very uncomfortable as he could feel the shirt he was wearing sticking to his back and he could begin to register a scent he knew was his own perspiration, which made him feel very uncomfortable around present company.<p>

Ever since he was younger he was always more of a clean child, mostly due to more female company than male. Once he entered Youkai Academy and had since been surrounded constantly by what he could not deny were extraordinarily beautiful women, he made double the effort to make sure he remained clean, and every so often using just a little cologne on days he was feeling particularly confident. But the situation he was in now had him very far from his usual comfort zone, and made him just that more aware that the girls could possibly pick up on the smell he was exuding, and so had chosen to remain at the back of the group.

With the occasional groan or grumble of dissatisfaction of their current situation, made at least once by everyone present, everything was relatively silent, no one wishing to start a conversation as they could feel the irritation in the air, and knew they themselves were exuding some of that irritation. When Kokoa slipped and landed face first into an ant hill, quickly being covered by a swarm of angry insects none too pleased their home had been destroyed, she began flailing around madly with a girlish shriek as she rid herself of the wandering bugs, before turning to Ruby with a face soaked in sweat and fury.

"How long are we supposed to keep walking exactly?" she asked in barely restrained calm "I am _hot_, I am _tired_, I am _thirsty_, and I am _sick_ of being used as a bug resting post!"

When the others could only give a groan of sympathy and agreement, Ruby held her hands up gingerly "We really are almost there, I promise, you just need to trust me on this one." When the fiery red head looked like she had relaxed slightly the elder witch continued "And I was told that when we arrive we will be provided with refreshments and a means to clean up," when everyone's faces lighted up a bit she felt she needed to get the last part out "and I hear the hotel has a very good AC unit."

"Well then, why waste time here when we could be sitting inside a cool room right now?" Kurumu bellowed as she began marching forward once more "Let's go!"

As everyone started moving again Mizore pulled Yukari to the side, instantly garnering the witches concern as she noticed how sweat soaked the Yuki-onna was, knowing these heated conditions are far from her comfort zone.

"Yukari...if you wouldn't mind...I could do with some refreshment." The panted breathes coming from the ice maiden only worsened the witches concern.

"Sure thing desu." She said as she waved her wand in the air.

A basin full of ice cold water appeared over Mizore, slowly pouring its contents over her head, earning an appreciative sigh the moment the moisture touched her hair. Despite the fact she was now completely soaked to the skin, she felt a thousand times better.

"Thanks Yukari, I really needed that." The violet haired mistress spoke in her usual monotone as she tussled the young witch's hair as she began following the others.

Yukari for her part smiled at the kind gesture, before looking back to Tsukune who seemed preoccupied in staring off behind him "Are you okay Tsukune-san desu?"

From his point of view where he was looking was making him feel very paranoid, the forest now feeling soaked in darkness that was consuming the very ground it touched, moving slowly towards them as they were all completely unprepared, he didn't like this feeling one bit.

"Can you not feel that?" he asked without looking back to the youngest of their group behind him.

"Feel what desu?" she asked genuinely curious.

Still feeling that sense of worry and paranoia, Tsukune pushed himself away from where he was standing to continue with the trek he was now very far behind on. Turning back to Yukari he shook his head wearily as he ran a hand through his damp hair "Never mind." He sighed.

As they both left to rejoin their friends, the forest itself shivered in fear from the very evil that was being soaked into it. At first feeling the atmosphere seemed still, almost relaxing, but it was that very stillness that had those sensitive to the darkness within fearing what it held back, not wishing to ever discover what darkness this aura held within.

* * *

><p>"See, what did I tell you?" Ruby asked as she extended a hand outward, presenting the thriving city that was the Forest Haven.<p>

They were standing on a hilltop that overlooked the entire town, which gave them a chance to view that beauty it held from the best position available. Beneath them what looked like a normal human city was adorned with mass amounts of trees and flowers in such great numbers it made what would undoubtedly be a dull and boring place full of colour and life, along with the bordering ring of forest that had fields of flowers in all colours surrounding it and the sunlight raining down on the surprisingly big town made everything seem to much more bright and beautiful, a sight none would forget too soon and a place they were hoping they would not be leaving too soon either.

The breeze that hit them and helped cool their heated bodies was also a plus to their position.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken too long before they had entered the town centre and had been met by the person arranged to show them around.<p>

"Hello there, allow me to introduce myself, I am Kaius, I'll be your guide for this afternoon." The man said with a bow.

He looked pretty ordinary, apart from the mess of midnight black hair that rested in a slicked back style on his head, however due to the nature of how his hair looked; it appeared he didn't put much effort into making sure he looked neat.

"Thank you for meeting with us, I am Ruby, we spoke over the phone." The elder member of the group gave a bow in return before looking into what she could only describe as dull and empty eyes, as if he were hiding the very existence of his soul "I was wondering if before anything we could stop at the hotel, the way here was quite-."

"Heated?" Kaius finished as he pocketed his hands "It's to be expected, the weather gets annoyingly hot around here. I think I'll save our tour until this evening when it's cooler, I'm sure you'd all prefer the pool, treated with the best of natural herbs so it not only lets you have fun but also makes you feel relaxed and your skin nice and soft."

Looking past Ruby he noticed both Moka and Kokoa, and managed to hide a small smile to himself "It's also Vampire friendly, so you two can enjoy the water too." He said with a small smile.

Before anyone had a chance to voice their opinions on the matter, all being that a pool they could all enjoy would be fun, Kurumu had decided to make herself known.

"Lead the way Kai-san!" she yelled as she pointed into the distance and bounced with joy.

With her actions gaining the attention of many men surrounding them, and not at all subtly, Kaius, she glared at the man with the hopes the heat would set him on fire.

"Highschool girls were never like this when I was there, life isn't too fair." The man grumbled as he slipped on a pair of sunglasses and lifted what looked like a can of beer from behind is back "Come on then, I'll take you to the hotel."

If he noticed the incredulous looks he received from the Newspaper club, he chose to ignore it.

"I-is he allowed to do that?" Tsukune asked in a low voice.

"I really don't think so." Kokoa answered with a confused tone.

Not wanting to be left behind, as they all could tell the man had no desire to wait for them, they all followed swiftly.

Walking through the city the girls were able to marvel at the wondrous sight of building that looked to almost be built around the plant life itself, making the entire town glow with a light of joy and happiness, shown in the residence too as they were all friendly and many of them (mostly boys) offered to carry their bags, however oddly enough this offer only ever seemed to be extended to Tsukune out of manners.

"The thick vine like shapes you see going through most building and most of the town comes from what the locals call the "Tree of Heaven" as it brings the strong life you see here today." Kaius began as he finished his beer, now beginning to do his job as a guide "There is a rumour that the children rely on the power the tree gives them for the early stages of their life before they are able to survive without it. When they are young the people are rather week but the tree keeps them healthy."

"A tree of life?" Moka questioned.

"Not unheard of desu." Yukari piped up "Monster realms often rely on something to hide its existence through the means of a barrier, although whatever creates this power may also have another use, in this example the use being sustaining the weak bodies of the young desu."

"Impressive as always Yukari-chan." Tsukune praised with a ruffle of her hair, much to the annoyance of the other girls.

When the messy hair of black turned and sunglasses were lifted revealing those blank eyes, Yukari felt herself shrink back involuntarily "I'm sorry kid, do you want to continue, I don't really like this job so if you want to take my place but I still get paid then by all means, continue." The tone he used made it seems like he was being playful, but something just told everyone he emanated malicious intent.

"Anyway, here's the hotel." He said turning to the largest building they had seen so far, the sides of the building adorned with ivy and a purple coloured plant that seemed to make up more of the wall than any of the bricks were "I hope you enjoy your stay here, I'll come and collect you all later."

With a wave of his hand Kaius walked away from everyone as if he didn't know them even in the slightest "What a strange person." Everyone thought as they stared at the man's back, said man not even attempting to take anything into interest other than that he was walking in a direction he chose.

* * *

><p>Walking through the streets with people occasionally having to side step out of his unchanging and unchallenged path, Kaius made sure his mind was clear like always, it made for a better walk and allowed him to collect his thoughts for later.<p>

"They were a weird bunch of kids, it's like they've never seen someone like me before." He grumbled as he began to unbutton his short sleeved shirt, the heat becoming too much to handle.

When we passed a particular alleyway, he stopped momentarily, leaning against the wall closest to him whilst keeping his eyes fixed ahead of him.

"I trust you have done what was instructed." A deep voice rumbled from the shadows next to the black haired man.

Shrugging he sighed "I just did what I did, you can decide if I done it correctly...besides, I don't work for you, why should I do anything to help you?" he asked lazily.

When the cold feeling of sharp metal was pressed against the exposed side of his neck, Kaius' eyes although fixed forward still, widened slightly in what was unmistakable for fear "Careful with you words _boy_." The voice from the alley gave calm but firm warning "You agreed and have now done your job, proceed as you were _instructed_ and then you may leave our employment." When the blade retracted from his through Kaius visibly relaxed as well as let out a breath of relief, removing his sunglasses and looking into the alley he squinted his eyes to make out the figure before him.

"Mr. Kasuma has made it very clear he _does not_ like failure or disobedience, has that point been made clear Kaius-san?" the rumble from the dark came once more, answered with naught but a brief nod "Then you shall await further instructions. Enjoy your day sir."

When he felt he was alone again Kaius put his sunglasses back on, shrugging at the conversation he had just had. He didn't know how this Tsukune kid was, but he was sure that things were going to get complicated for him, and his friends.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario x Vampire, nor do I own any of the characters from said title, however, characters unknown to the series are my original characters, and their images are not based on the image of any other anime or manga character.**


	9. The Forest Haven Part II

"Oh my god, it's massive!" a certain large breasted Succubus cried out in excitement, attracting the attention of many males who were enjoying the refreshing cool of the large pool before them.

"And you're positive this is safe for Vampires and there is a shallow end?" Moka was confirming with a member of staff, untold joy and wonder shimmering in her emerald eyes.

"Yes Mizore, the water is cold; the heat here would make it basically unnoticed." Ruby said again to calm the snow maiden's worries that the pool would make her sick due to its heat.

"I'm glad I'll have someone to play with desu!" Yukari yelled in joy whilst hugging Kokoa tightly, the teen receiving the act of affection having the same reaction as her sealed sister, which was to eye the pool with wonder and joy.

Off to the side and away from the conversation bubbling amongst his friends, Aono Tsukune leaned against one of the walls that was bathed in shade, attempting to cool off his extremely heated body. He along with everyone else could not understand why his body was feeling the heat more than anyone else, until Kokoa had put forth the suggestion that he is the only Human among them which had to be accepted as the only reason due to the secret they were attempting to keep from the young Vampire to keep the teen safe from her actions. If he was being honest with himself Tsukune was sure the reason he was feeling like this was due to the "changes" the Chairman said would occur to his body as the Youki within him would now become a more permanent feature to his once Human body.

Once Human.

The concept still drove the poor boy mad imagining himself as anything less than a Human that had a few Vampiric abilities due to sealed away blood. But after hearing the less than comforting explanation from the head of Youkai Academy there was no doubt in his mind as to if he was really Human anymore, the thought was daunting to him in every way and it was scaring him.

"What do you think Tsukune?" a voice next to him called out.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, a very heated Tsukune turned his head to look to a happy looking Succubus.

"I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention, what was it you said again?" he chuckled whilst rubbing the back of his head.

Concern instantly etched it's was onto the bluette's features as she held his arm reassuringly "Are you okay Tsukune, you've been acting weird ever since we met up this morning, and you're sweating like crazy." She asked with a voice full of worry.

"I'm fine, thank you for the concern Kurumu-chan." He smiled waving off the comment "I think I just need a swim to cool me down."

"This will be a chance for me and Tsukune-kun to play together while I show him my swimsuit." Mizore said as she suddenly appeared at his side clinging to his arm possessively.

"No, this is when Tsukune will get a chance to see yours truly in a swimsuit sure to blow his mind." The Succubus winked to the boy as she too held onto his arm.

As a tug of war began to ensue, Yukari was prepared to free the tormented teen from his captors by using her traditional method of brass pans falling onto their heads, but when she noticed his deeper breaths, the way the sweat was coming off of his skin excessively, and the distant stare held in his eyes, she opted for the only option she could think of in her panic.

"KYAAAA!" both girls shrieked as they released Tsukune, surprised at the sudden amount of water being splashed over their bodies. Tsukune sighed at the much needed release from the heat on his body.

"What the hell was that for you stupid little-." Kurumu began growling at the little Witch.

"Tsukune-san needs to be hydrated immediately; he is starting to suffer with heat stroke desu!" Yukari replied as she began moving a very wobbly Tsukune to a nearby chair.

"Honestly Yukari-chan I'm fine." The boy attempted to calm her worries.

"Now that she mentions it, you don't look so hot Tsukune-kun. Well you're always hot, but you don't look too good right now." Mizore said as she put an icy hand onto his forehead soon recoiling it due to the heat rolling off the boy's body "Tsukune…you're burning up."

"I think everyone should go and get changed into their swimsuits, I will keep an eye on Tsukune in the time being." Ruby spoke as she walked over to the small crowd of worried girls around the once Human boy.

Eyeing her carefully, everyone soon put the worry out of their minds, Ruby wouldn't do anything, she was a member of faculty…right?

"We'll be back soon Tsukune." Kurumu chirped as she walked away with the other indoors.

Waiting until everyone was out of ear shot, Ruby instantly leaned down and placed her hand on Tsukune's forehead, the teen already breathing heavily again "Your changes are doing this aren't they?" she asked with worry.

Shaking his head he attempting his best efforts at a smile "I'm okay Ruby-san, I just need to take a little swim."

"Tsukune, right now what you need to do is rest, there are a lot of things happening in here right now," she said placing a hand tenderly on his chest "If things were to suddenly go wrong you could get seriously ill whilst the last changes are taking effect."

Standing up Tsukune smiled one of his ear to ear grins, making the elder Witch blush slightly "I'll be okay Ruby-san, after all, if I was Human I would be a lot worse. Maybe I'm just a little affected by my body's changes, but I'm sure after I get in the water I'll be okay."

Feeling like her argument would not be won, Ruby nodded with her own smile, allowing Tsukune to wander inside to get changed.

Xxx

"Why is he taking so long?" Moka asked Ruby as she fiddled with her fingers nervously under the stares of the boy at the pool. Her sky blue bikini was simple yet adorable at the same time, adding to her already innocent look.

"Do you think maybe her got hurt?" Mizore questioned, her bathing suit being in similar style to Moka's, but adorning her usual design of white and blue stripes.

"Don't talk like that, Tsukune will be fine." Kurumu sighed crossing her arms in annoyance. Her bathing suit having small amounts of lace around the edges of the white design giving extra appeal to her already sensuous body.

"Maybe we should go on check on him desu?" Yukari mumbled worriedly. Due to forgetting to bring her own swimsuit, she was given a basic school swimsuit, the lingering eyes of loli's around her made her feel vulnerable.

"Look at you all, you guys are freaking out over nothing." Kokoa groaned whilst shaking her head, earning the questioning gaze of the worrying females "He's capable of looking after himself. Maybe one of the girls around here found out he was Human and tried to take him away."

"How could you even suggest that?" the girls all shouted in response.

Sighing again, the younger Vampire adjusted her frilly swimsuit, also attracting the stares of the many loli men surrounding them; however a quick glare soon dealt with them.

"Sorry I took so long guys." Tsukune chuckled as he stepped into the pool area.

Everyone turned their eyes to him expectantly, but soon looked at him confused. He was wearing a basic pair of black swim trunks, which was nothing out of the ordinary was the fact that he also wore a blue t-shirt on top.

"Are you not coming swimming with us Tsukune?" Kurumu asked with a disappointed voice.

"I am…why would you think I'm not?" he asked in a confused tone.

"You're wearing a t-shirt." Mizore answered swiftly.

"It's just an old childhood habit, don't worry about it." He smiled back, still earning curious glances from his friends. Although the reason he told was partially true, he had grown out of that habit when he hit ten, what really bothered him was the scars that adorned his body, namely the large 'X' shaped scar across his chest. Whenever he saw them he always felt bad about letting others see them so decided to hide them with a t-shirt, that being the reason he took a while to come back to the pool as finding a spare t-shirt had been difficult without letting others see his chest.

"Well then, let's go swimming, yahoo!" Kurumu cried out as she cannon balled into the water with a large splash of water.

One by one everyone entered the waters, Kokoa and Moka being a little hesitant to begin with but soon were splashing around happily with everyone. Looking behind him Tsukune looked to Ruby who waved to him affectionately, using a hand motion to usher him into the water that he seemed desperate to get into moments before. Looking back to the crystal clear, waving water, he soon took a deep breath, before diving headfirst into the deep end.

Kurumu had been watching him out of the corner of her eye, now watching intently as she had seen him enter the water with a perfect dive, but when he had not surfaced for a few moments she could feel herself beginning to panic slightly.

Hearing a splash from behind her, the Succubus turned around to see that Tsukune was now standing at the other end of the pool, his hair and t-shirt sticking to his soaked body. It then dawned on her that he had swum the entire length of the pool whilst underwater, the pool being far longer than most Human swimming pools.

"You're quite a good swimmer Tsukune-kun." Mizore pointed out.

"Thanks, my parents had me take swimming lessons when I was younger. I'm really not that good." The teen accepted the praise, but still feeling the heat of his body despite the refreshingly cool water around him "I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm going to do a few lengths."

"Not at all, I get to watch you." Moka smiled warmly at him "It will be helpful to see how it's done."

"And seeing my Destined One all wet and exercising will be a sight I can save in my mind." Kurumu winked playfully.

With a smile and a nod of his head, Tsukune was soon swimming back and forth from one end of the pool to the other, sometimes being above the water, sometimes being below it, and more than a few times he dived to the bottom of the deep end, to what the girls thought was him attempting to impress them which they accepted happily, but what was really his attempt at trying to get more of the cool water to surround him for longer.

Nothing was working to cool him down.

Rising to the surface once more, taking a few breathes Tsukune began treading water and staring off whilst letting his mind wander off in thought about his body.

"I know I'm going through changes but this is driving me mad. This is almost as bad as the thirst." He sighed as he mumbled to himself "I wonder if Ruby-san will be able to help…or Mizore-chan."

"Hey!" and angry voice barked out to him.

Looking to the source of the voice, Tsukune found himself looking up to a very angry looking boy, roughly the same age as him.

"Huh?" was his less than dignified response.

"You were staring at my girl!" the boy growled back at him.

Returning his eyes to where he had been staring off blankly before, Tsukune found that his sight did indeed rest upon a very attractive looking girl who looked to be shocked, but still seemed to be enjoying his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Tsukune replied looking back to the boy.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it." The teen growled back, leaning down to grab Tsukune by his t-shirt and pull him out of the water, grabbing around his collar tightly "No one looks at my girl and gets away with it."

"Better than looking at you." Tsukune replied with a smirk _"Why did I just say that?"_ he yelled in his mind.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" the boy yelled back in anger, flicking his head slightly to get a stray strand of hair from his eyes, his hair being a wood like brown.

"I said that it's confusing as to how someone like you could be with someone like her, I mean, just look at her. Anyone would be sure that you're the gay best friend or something." Tsukune said again with the same smirk _"What is wrong with me, why am I saying these things? I only want to apologize!"_

Noticing a commotion starting near the deep end of the pool, Mizore saw Tsukune being held by his collar by a very angry looking guy, and Tsukune was…smirking?

"We have a small situation guys." She stated bluntly, pointing over to where Tsukune was.

"Huh?" Kurumu grunted as she turned to look at the way her Destined One was being held, her blood soon boiling in response "Get away from Tsukune!" she yelled out, but went unheard over the noise of children playing.

"We need to go and help Tsukune." Moka said as she began climbing out the pool.

"I'm giving you one chance to apologize, else I'm gonna show you what it's like to hang from a tree by your balls!"

"Excuse me." Ruby spoke in a stern voice grabbing the teens attention "He is a student under my care; I would very much appreciate it if you let go. Now." The final word spoke with a rare touch of anger.

"Screw you bitch, this has nothing to do with you." Was his growled response.

Turning his head to look back at Tsukune, the boy felt a fist connect with his jaw, throwing him back with more force than he had ever been expecting, throwing him into the wall behind him, and slightly through it.

"By all means try and start a fight with me, but I won't let you insult my friends." Tsukune spoke with a firm voice, his hand retracting back still balled into a fist.

"Tsukune…san." Ruby spoke in a soft mumble, her cheeks dusted pink at the actions the boy had taken due to how someone had spoken to her. It was very, heroic.

"What the hell?!" Kokoa yelled out pointing to the boy.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked turning to the girl, his mind now having seemed to return to normal.

"Have you not looked at your chest?" the young teen asked back as if he had said the most stupid thing in her entire life.

Looking down, Tsukune noticed now that when he had punched the angry teen he had still been holding onto his t-shirt, which now appeared to have been ripped from his body. When he noticed this he systematically froze, soon lifting his head to notice the stares of almost everyone present.

"Mommy why does that man have weird lines on his body?" a young child asked off to his side.

Looking back to Ruby, the elder Witch could see the panic and shame in his eyes, and swiftly provided him with a towel to cover his chest.

"I'm sorry Ruby-san." Was all the teen could say before swiftly walking back inside to change.

"Tsukune wait!" Kurumu called out to the fleeing teen as she followed him.

Xxx

Running back to the changing rooms, Tsukune grabbed his bag and began heading back to the hotel room assigned to them, ignoring the fact he was still wet from the pool. As he opened the door with the key he had been given he quickly noticed someone sitting on one of the beds in the room.

"Why did you run away like that?" Kurumu asked looking at the boy with worry; she was still wearing her bathing suit much like him.

"It's not important, don't worry about it." He replied with an unnatural bluntness to his voice as he made his way to the bathroom, but was stopped when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Don't run away from me Tsukune, I want to help." Kurumu pleaded with a gentle voice.

Seeing his shoulders drop, the Succubus pulled on his hand gently to get him to turn to face her, the towel still wrapped to cover his torso. His face looked sad and ashamed, and she could only take a guess as to why.

"Does it bother you that much?" she asked looking at the towel, the images of his chest still running through her mind.

With a solemn nod Tsukune looked down to the floor "How can it not?" he asked with a pained tone "No normal person would look like this. When people look at you or the other girls it's because you are cute and attractive, but when people look at me it would be because I'm disfigured and weird. Why would anyone look at me for any other reason, I'm disgusting."

Feeling heat rise to her cheeks, Kurumu had to bring her focus back to Tsukune's inner pain _"He just called me cute and attractive, and we're in this room in nothing but our bathing suit alone. Okay just calm down, we're here to make Tsukune feel better, but still, if things went that way it wouldn't be so bad." _The Succubus thought.

"Tsukune, look at me." She called softly, placing her hand on his cheek to raise his face to look into her eyes "Nobody is perfect. Just because you have a few scars doesn't mean you are disgusting. It's a testament to all the times you have been in battle whilst you were still Human and came out the victor. They are scars to show you are strong and powerful, and I'm sure a lot of people would want to hear how you got them." Moving her hand she pushed the towel from his shoulder, drinking in the sight of Tsukune's bare chest with hunger in her eyes.

"_He is so much more sexy than I thought!"_ she began shouting excitedly in her mind _"His muscles may be a bit small, but they are going to be perfect in a few years! And those scars, oh God he is so hot to me right now!"_

Placing her hands on his chest, she looked up into Tsukune's embarrassed face "I can tell you right now Tsukune that what I am thinking is that you are far from disgusting. You couldn't look more attractive to me right now if you tried."

"K-Kurumu-chan." Tsukune stuttered as he began backing away from the Succubus, but oddly found himself backed onto a bed, falling onto his back, soon to be straddled by the very person he had been attempting to get away from in embarrassment.

His face now glowing, he could only watch as Kurumu leaned over him with a look in his eyes he didn't think he had ever seen before. To Kurumu this was a dream come true, she was so close to get what she wanted, she just had to push a little more."

"Tsukune," she said breathily as she leaned down to is face, feeling her own cheeks heat up "I think your scars make you look good…you look sexy."

"_Sexy? She has got to be joking right?"_ he asked himself mentally from his position under the busty Succubus _"But that look in her eyes…she can't be lying can she?"_

Leaning herself closer to his lips, Kurumu began closing her eyes slightly to enjoy the moment and begin setting the mood "Tsukune." She sighed out as she began inching closer.

Knowing what was coming; Tsukune could feel himself closing his eyes. He had never been kissed by a girl before, but he wasn't going to deny that with the way things were going for him right now, he wouldn't complain is this was the way his first kiss was going to happen.

"_She looks so…beautiful."_ He thought to himself as he looked to her lips as they came closer…and closer.

"Tsukune we're back!" Moka called our happily as she opened their room door, looking over to see the position Tsukune and Kurumu were in.

"WAAAHH!" he cried out in embarrassment as he was sure his face could be seen from space, pushing Kurumu off of him and rushing into the bathroom quickly with his bag before locking the door.

"Awww, so close!" the bluette whined out in heavy disappointment "You could have at least kissed me first Tsukune!"

"Ku~ru~mu." Moka called out her name sweetly from the door.

When the Succubus turned to look at her friend, she could instantly feel the heavy killing intent rolling off of the pinkette glaring daggers into her very soul. She soon noticed the other girls standing behind Moka, and her life flashed before her eyes se was sure of it.

When Tsukune felt brave enough to leave the bathroom, now wearing a normal pair of shorts and a short sleeve, white button down shirt he found the Succubus has been frozen with a pan having hit her head and tarot cards sticking out of her forehead.

Xxx

"I'll just take the couch." Tsukune spoke with a yawn.

The rest of the evening had not gone so badly, the tour around town with Kaius had been very helpful in showing the main attractions of the town, especially the roots of the "Tree of Life" as Kaius had called it, which glowed with a mysterious power that seemed to draw everyone in. After that they had settled down for dinner, but whenever Tsukune's eyes met with Kurumu's he couldn't help but look away embarrassed at the memory of what had happened previously, much to her disappointment.

Now they were getting ready to go to bed, and were discussing sleeping arrangements, there being seven of them present and only five beds, one double and four singles.

"Yukari-chan and Kokoa-chan can share the double bed, Moka-san, Ruby-san, Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan can have the single beds, and I'll sleep on the couch." He repeated again.

"You can share with me Tsukune-kun; I can cool your heated body." Mizore said with a seductive twist to her voice.

"It's okay Tsukune, I'll take the couch, you can have my bed." Moka said with a smile.

"Honestly it's fine." He reassured to the ones making offers to him, attempting to ignore Mizore's previous offer "I don't mind."

"This sucks, why did the hotel have to give us the wrong room, now me and Tsukune can't sleep together." Kurumu said as she crossed her arms, pushing her breasts together more so now she wasn't wearing a bra, something Tsukune had to keep telling himself to ignore.

"I will be talking with the hotel tomorrow Kurumu-chan, but I think for tonight we should go with Tsukune-sans ideas for sleeping arrangements." Ruby offered.

"Fine, but tomorrow I am sleeping with Tsukune one way or the other." Kurumu replied storming into the bedroom, soon followed by everyone else.

Being the last one to leave the room, Ruby turned back to see Tsukune had lied down and was pulling the blanket over himself "Goodnight Tsukune-san." She called from the doorway in a soothing tone.

"Goodnight Ruby-san." He replied with a smile that made the elder Witches hear flutter.

When he was left alone and the light was turned off, Tsukune found sleep easily, but it would seem that sleep would be far from resting for him.

xxx

"_**You're still fighting it."**_ That voice soaked in darkness spoke to him again, its body crossing its arms with a smirk plastered on its face.

"_I don't know what you mean, you're making no sense."_ Tsukune responded, taking in the perfectly white surrounding once again.

"_**Your mind is not ready. So prepared for everything and ignorant still. You are what you are and are what you are not; you refuse to just see the truth."**_ The evil figure spoke in that hypnotic voice once more, speaking with riddles again.

"_What am I supposed to be ready for? What am I? Who are you?"_ Tsukune was begging for answers now, his poor mind not being able to take anymore torment.

"_**Ask yourself for answers, they do not come because you are not looking at where you will find the answers. Not all knowledge comes from the head, not all feelings come from the heart."**_ Sighing the figure shook his head _**"Who are you? What do you feel? What are you so afraid of that you hide it with all your might?"**_

Tsukune could not explain it, but that question had affected him more than any other question that had been asked to him _"What am I hiding?"_ he asked to himself.

"_**You tell me."**_ The figure responded with a chuckle.

Looking off into the brightness around him, Tsukune was thinking about the words spoken to him before his vision snapped back to the one who had been questioning him heavily _"You're making me ask who I am, but who are you?"_ he asked sternly.

When his chuckle became full on laughter, Tsukune now felt a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"_**Who am I?"**_ the figure repeated, running a hand along the tattoos along the right side of his neck _**"If only you were to accept it, everything would become so clear. I am what you are; I am what you're afraid to be and what you fear the most. I am that which goes bump in the night."**_

"_You're not making any sense, please tell me!"_ Tsukune shouted out desperately, but could feel himself slipping away from what he had been trying to grasp so desperately, the light around him turning to black.

In the last remnants of light, the figure smirked to him once more _**"I'll be waiting for you…Tsukune."**_

Xxx

"It'll be okay Tsukune-san, don't worry." A voice mumbled through the darkness.

_Who does that voice belong too?_

"What's happening?" a worried tone came across his mind.

_Why are they so concerned?_

"You are hiding something from me, he is not normal!" someone growled out.

_Did I do something wrong…did I lie to them?_

"Now is not the time. Hang in there Tsukune, everything will be okay."

_Is that my name?_

Shifting his body, Tsukune began slowly opening his eyes, looking around to see the concerned faces of his friends surrounding him, their eyes holding relief as well as the sighs that passed through their lips. Moving to sit up he was swiftly pushed back down.

"You shouldn't Tsukune-san; you're in no state to move right now." Ruby said as she placed the cold compress back onto his forehead.

"Wh-what happened? Did I do something?" Tsukune asked, still groggy and very confused.

"When we woke up we heard you calling out in your sleep. You were burning up and seemed like you were having a nightmare, we just want to make sure you're okay." Mizore said whilst running a cool hand down the side of his face "Everything will be alright."

"I don't get it." He groaned out in what sounded like pain.

"You don't need to worry; we're here for you Tsukune." Moka spoke out.

Everything fell silent as Tsukune began gathering his bearings, Mizore checking that his temperature was going down as time went by. As everything was quiet for so long, Kokoa chose to voice how she felt.

"You're not really Human are you?" she said more than asked.

"I don't understand what you mean?" Tsukune asked, still highly confused.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid." The redhead growled out "The scars on your chest were not from any kind of surgery performed by Humans, If they were you would have stitching scars along the sides, they are all jagged and have the appearance of tears or cuts."

Stopping for a moment to make sure everyone was still paying attention the younger Vampire began stalking towards the boy slowly, her arms crossed to come across as non-threatening to the others.

"No Human could survive that kind of damage, so tell me now, what are you?" he question was spoken slowly to show she wasn't fooling around.

Thinking about her question the boy was wondering how to possibly answer her question without drawing forth more suspicion, but mid way through his train of thought his eyes flew wide open, and without warning ran over to the kitchenette in their room, and proceeded to vomit in the sink, coughing violently in between each painful wretch of his stomach, bringing forth nothing but panic from all his friends present.

"W-water." He stuttered out as he staggered to the fridge, practically inhaling each bottle one by one in record time.

"Tsukune what's wrong?" Moka called out, very panicked by what was happening.

"It's too hot." The boy mumbled in response, and pulled his soaked t-shirt from his body, staggering back to the sink before slumping down against the work surface, resting on the floor and he felt his head swimming painfully.

"Tsukune!" all but Kokoa called out, rushing to his side, reaching out their hands to touch him, but the heat coming off his body was extremely uncomfortable.

"This isn't possible, he should be dead with a body heat high enough to hurt us desu." Yukari spoke out as she began trembling in fear of what was going on, nothing made sense anymore.

"You think that's funny pipsqueak?!" Kurumu bellowed out strangling the younger witch, earning a basin to her head making her let go.

"I'm not kidding desu." Yukari coughed slightly as she regained her breath "Any being with a body temperature like that without being a fire Youkai should be dead."

"Just what the hell are you?" Kokoa asked again, standing a fair distance from him in case he would try to do something weird.

Looking up to the redhead from underneath his hair, he breathed out heavily "I don't know anymore." Before falling to the side having passed out again from the heat in his body, sprawled out on the kitchen floor.

"What is happening to me, I don't want to die." He thought as he heard voices around him, but nothing made sense "Someone, help me."

Xxx

"Wake up!" a voice yelled, slapping the boy harshly in the face.

Opening his eyes immediately, he could feel his body was much better, amazing almost "Wh-what?" he questioned as he sat up, having still been sprawled on the kitchen floor, but looking at the window saw it as dark outside.

Looking to the source of the voice he saw it belonged to Kokoa, he basic white blouse has been torn at the shoulder as was covered in a slight splattering of blood, and her skinny blue jeans were in a similar shape. Taking a closer look around the dark room Tsukune could see everything had been torn apart like people had been fighting. Some areas were frozen, whilst others looked like they had been sliced apart and in some places on the wall tarot cards stuck out.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked as he struggled to stand up, using the work surface as a brace for his body.

"You've been out cold for hours; I thought you weren't going to wake up." Kokoa responded as she stood up with the shaky teen.

"Where is everyone? What the hell is going on here Kokoa?" Tsukune questioned as he took in the destroyed room more.

Taking a seat on one of the chairs at the dinner table the young Vampiress put her head in her hands as she rested her elbows on the table "They're all gone. They were taken." She replied slowly.

"What?!" Tsukune yelled in response.

"When you passed out Moka and the small one went to get a doctor, but the others didn't want to move you in case you died. When they came back with the doctor the bastard brought a bunch of henchmen into the room and started attacking us. We all tried to fight them off but in the end I got knocked out too, I only woke up a few minutes ago." The redhead replied with what sounded like a shaky voice like she was holding back tears.

Opening his mouth to ask more questions, Tsukune stopped when he heard a scream come from the hallway, followed by a gunshot silencing the scream "K-K-Kokoa…" the teen trailed off as he fell to his knees.

"They started slaughtering everyone in the hotel. If we leave now we'll die too." The Vampiress responded as she rested her head on the table "We're all going to die because of some terrorists."

"Not necessarily." A voice came from within the darkness.

Snapping their eyes to where the voice had come from, both teen instantly recognized the man's face.

It was Kaius.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tsukune questioned whilst pointing at the man, his expression and clothing much different from before.

Where once his face was blank and uncaring now he wore a sinister smirk that told everyone he knew he was better than them. As for his clothing he now wore a charcoal black suit with an un-tucked white shirt, the top two buttons having been undone so his collar can flare out more.

"Call me a messenger, or the guy here at the wrong time." Came the bored response, clearly still keeping his usual form of speech.

"Where is my sister!" Kokoa screamed running at the man, who dodged her attack, just.

"You do that again and I tell you nothing." He spoke out quickly, stopping the irate redhead in her tracks, allowing him to pocket his hands.

When he noticed she had calmed down he spoke again "I am here to collect you both and take you before Mr. Kasuma, he was aware of your situation and so left me here to await your rising once more."

"Collect...us?" the brown haired teen spoke slowly as he stood again, shaking his head in disbelief "What is going on?"

Throwing clean clothes to the boy Kaius played with the few strands of hair in front of his face "Get dressed and follow me, I don't have the authority to answer your questions further." Leaving the room the two teens were left alone again.

Not wishing to waste time and uncaring about Kokoa's embarrassment Tsukune stripped off his shorts and got dressed into clean black jeans, plain dark red t-shirt and plain white dress shirt, rolling up the sleeves as he did so, the young Vampiress blushing slightly from his uncaring attitude. Running to the door and pulling on their shoes both were met with Kaius standing in the hallways, watching another person get murdered down the hall with a smirk.

"You ready?" he asked, receiving a nod from the two, both avoiding looking at what was around them.

Xxx

Deep into the forest Kaius knew exactly where he was going, stepping over each branch and root despite it being pitch black in the area, abnormally dark despite there being moonlight. It was almost as if someone was making the ground pitch black to stop someone from getting so far into the forest.

Avoiding tripping over each and every root in place with a mixture of luck and observing the suited man leading them, Tsukune and Kokoa were keeping pace well, not asking anymore questions as they did not want to risk being led somewhere else and murdered.

Stopping his walk Kaius began calling out "It's us, you can lift it now."

Almost immediately the entire forest floor and surrounding area became bathed in light, like a cover had been lifted allow Tsukune and Kokoa to see the clearing in front of them, and who was in it.

Tied by their wrists and ankles, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby were sat on the floor against a tree, looking desperately at the duo as if they were telling them to run. Standing next to the girls were three men.

Two men were tall and looked almost identical with shaved heads and plain black suits, sunglasses covering their eyes despite it being night and their hands cupped in front of them, their body's very muscular and wide. They were clearly bodyguards to the third man. This man wore brightly polished black dress shoes and charcoal black suit trousers, pressed neatly which gave the impression he had a lot of money, on his top half he wore a crimson shirt, tucked in at the belt almost perfectly, his hair raven black and parted in the middle, falling to his nose at the front and to the bottom of his neck at the back. His face was very masculine, framed perfectly by his hair with two lines forming between his eyes and nose on either side, almost like bags under his eyes, which were a deep orange in colour, almost glowing like fire and narrow with a look of boredom about them.

Reaching in to his pocket he pulled fort a cigarette and lighter, placing the cigarette in his mouth before lighting it, replacing the lighter in his pocket before taking a long puff, breathing out a cloud of smoke as he held the cigarette between his fingers, pocketing his free hand.

"Aono Tsukune and Shuzen Kokoa, am I right that those are your names?" the man asked calmly, as is he was in complete control of everything, his deep voice almost coming out as a purr.

"Who are you?" Tsukune questioned stepping forward.

"I asked you a question, please answer me before asking your own, else you appear rude." The man replied as calm as he had spoken before, like nothing phased him.

Taking a moment to look at the man Tsukune felt the strength of his bright orange eyes, like they were looking into his soul and already knew the answer of every question he was going to ask. Taking a deep breath the teen answered cautiously "Yes, my name is Aono Tsukune."

"I am Shuzen Kokoa, now who the hell are you?" the irate Vampiress shouted out, barely restraining herself from ripping his head off where he stood.

"I apologize for my rudeness I should have really introduced myself first, my name is Kasuma Hiroki, I am the chairman of Red-Eye." Hiroki answered as he stepped forward slightly, holding forward his packet of cigarettes "Would you care for one?"

"We don't smoke." Tsukune answered firmly.

"Very well, it is a nasty habit after all." Hiroki sighed as he put the packet back, taking another puff of his cigarette and releasing a cloud of smoke into the air "You may leave now Kaius, the payment has been made to you. Thank you for your assistance."

Nodding to the man in response Kaius turned to walk away, looking at the teen boy with joy in his eyes "Enjoy your meeting kid, hope it's as good as you think it'll be."

Once he left the area, Hiroki began walking around slowly, pacing the area to assert his dominance "Have you ever heard of Red-Eye Aono Tsukune?"

Shaking his head in response he noticed the raven haired man had not seen and so voices his answer "No."

"That's surprising seeing as we are well established in your world." Hiroki replied, releasing another cloud of smoke "The Humans have taken well to our contribution to the community, helping raise awareness of drugs and violence within the streets, and even helping re-house the homeless. We, on the surface, are a kind and caring company who works within the business world and controls a fair portion of large scale enterprises."

"And beneath that?" the redhead teen asked as she kept a wary eye on the man and his guards, something wasn't right, he was too calm.

"Beneath that we work to control the crime in a much deeper way. We force criminals out of business and make them clean, whilst keeping the profits made and returning them to the community." Stopping to face the two again he dropping his cigarette to the floor, stomping it out before reaching into this pocket and lighting another "But that is just the Human world, our ties within the Youkai world are much more different."

"In this realm you're criminals yourselves?" Tsukune asked, uncaring if he was crossing the line "Kidnapping women, slaughtering people, and all for what? So you can get more profit? I doubt you'll return this to the community when they're all going to be dead!"

"Watch how you word things around me Aono Tsukune, I find it very rude to make assumptions." Hiroki answered pointing to the boy, his cigarette bouncing around in his mouth.

"Assumptions?" the brunette called back "I watched people getting slaughtered, I heard it!"

Sighing deeply and removing the item from his mouth, the crimson shirted man began pacing again "You do not understand our reasons behind this, nor do you understand our motives."

"And what are your motives?" Tsukune shouted back, more irate than he should be in this situation, where normally he would be scared for his life.

Stopping his pace again but not looking to the boy Hiroki answered slowly "We are going to cut down the Tree of Life."

All who were present apart from the three men gasped in horror. From what they were told by locals and their obviously double agent tour guide, the Tree of Life fed energy to the weak children of this world whilst they were not strong enough to fight off illness, eventually releasing its hold on them when they reached puberty. Without the tree, all children would die.

"You can't be serious?" Kokoa mumbled slowly "You'll kill hundreds."

"I already am, so what difference does it make." Hiroki replied as he turned his back to them "It's all in the name of our cause."

"You'll kill innocent children!" Kurumu shouted out, struggling in her restraints.

"I warned you to be quiet!" One of the bodyguards yelled in a booming voice, silencing the Succubus through fear.

"I'm not going to let you kill innocent people just for your stupid cause!" Kokoa growled out, stepping before Tsukune.

"Our cause is no stupid, we fight for freedom." Hiroki answered as he turned to look at the two again, pocketing his hands allowing his cigarette to hang in his mouth.

"I won't allow you to hurt people!" Tsukune yelled out, running to the man with his fist cocked back, but missed his punch completely as his target dodged, and pushed him forward into his own momentum, falling into the group of girls tied up.

"Foolish Human, I do not wish to harm you, remain calm and you will all go ho-."

Cut off mid sentence, the orange aired man watched in amazement as a dark red Youki filled the area, as one of the girls' hair becoming wonderful shining silver in the moonlight. Looking to where Tsukune was, he could see a small silver cross in his hand.

"You think that you can kidnap me and restrain me fool?" a deep sensuous voice came from the source of the intense Youki, standing up and breaking the ties around her wrists and ankles allowing free movement again "I will show you your place."

Taking in the sight of the teen before him Hiroki was impressed, to have such power sealed away was truly impressed in his eyes, especially for it to appear as almost two different personalities "Akashiya Moka, so wonderful for you to show your true colours, however I do not wish to fight you, only to talk with you."

"There will be no more talking; you shall know your place fool!" Inner Moka shouted out, rushing at the man and kicked out with as much strength as she had, resonating through the forest with a wave of pressure as the kick landed.

Looking to how her leg was stuck in place everyone paled at the sight. Inner Moka had been stopped dead in her tracks by Hiroki, who was calmly holding her leg with one had as if still disinterested by what was happening. Attempting to pull her leg back the Vampiress was unable too, feeling herself lurch to the side as she was thrown harshly by the man, crashing to the floor hard.

"Akashiya Moka the S class Super Vampire, you truly have no idea what it is you are getting yourself in to do you?" Hiroki questioned in a serious voice as he walked towards her slowly, a black aura forming behind him in the shape of a staff "A Vampire is a creature of Youki control and dominance over the living, proving themselves to be better as their pride dictates it to be."

Looking over to the man Moka felt her stomach tighten at the sight of him walking so calmly towards her, the staff now having an odd curved shape appearing at the bottom, his eyes still so calm and bored.

"Just what is this guy?" she questioned mentally.

"Where Vampires are controlling over the living, my people are controlling of those on the other side." Hiroki continued, electing a gasp from Ruby whilst Tsukune was releasing their constraints "I am something born from the darkness and told to live in the light." Reaching behind him and grabbing the black aura, the shroud disappeared, leaving behind a large Scythe, the staff was bone white and the back of what was holding the blade was shaped as if it were made of entangled bones, the blade itself shined in the moonlight as was clearly razor sharp "Akashiya Moka, I Kasuma Hiroki am a Reaper, the descendant race of the Grim Reaper and the first of my kind to wield the Demon Summon the Reaper Scythe since our creator, and I am going to destroy what insolence you have left in your soul."


End file.
